


Getting Back Up

by Hella_Meyers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Sex, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski has Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Meyers/pseuds/Hella_Meyers
Summary: Stiles still hadn't mentally recovered from the Nogitsune and the Wild Hunt. While working for the FBI in Virginia, an undercover job led him to a breakdown. He was away from home, he was alone, and all his demons came rushing to the surface.He went home to Beacon Hills, settled down with a certain Sourwolf, and never looked back.***Or, the one where Stiles comes back home to a Derek Hale surprise and finally plants roots.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 69
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've been sitting on this for a while. I was getting really into the research of another fic, I just couldn't let it go. And I've been meaning to get more of this Kidfic done. Oddly enough when I looked at it again, I realized the first chapter was pretty much done. So I decided to stop holding it up and get on with it. 
> 
> The story is mostly fleshed out and some chapters mostly written. Hopefully it won't take me long to complete. But let's be honest, I'm a first class procrastinator. The only thing I can promise is to do my best.
> 
> Also, I'm a huge fan of long hair Stiles, so I throw it in when I can and this just felt right. 
> 
> Enjoy!

****

The front door swung open, striking the wall behind. Stiles stumbled in, hefting his messenger bag over his head. It landed with a thud on the entryway bench. He combed his fingers through his brown, chin-length tresses to bring order to the disheveled mess that he was sure it had become. He was itching to get out of his work clothes after the long hectic day and just cuddle up with some TV. Whatever possessed him to dress up today and wear a tie, he’s not sure.

“You’re home late.”

Stiles spun around and peered up through his long lashes to see Derek standing in the archway, wearing only a pair of grey sweatpants. His muscular arms crossed over his buff chest more out of comfort than disapproval. Stiles licked his lips as he surveyed the body of the man he was lucky enough to call his husband. Clear green eyes peeked out from wisps of his flattened back hair. It was obvious from the lack of product that he had taken a post-work shower quite some time ago.

“It’s been insane. Like everyone suddenly forgot that the new exhibit is opening next week and then remembered all at the same time. I’m talking chickens with no heads.”

Derek let out a little chuckle. He always enjoyed the animated way his young husband talked, using his hands and facial expressions to tell his story. And how he flipped over-used phrases to make them fresh. It was such an endearing quirk.

“Did you eat already?” He asked.

“Yea.” Stiles lamented. “They ordered pizza again. I swear this job is going to make me fat.”

“You have a long way to go before that happens, babe.”

Stiles waltzed over to his lover and buried his head into his chest. Derek wrapped him up in his arms and held him. “My personal trainer wouldn’t let that happen anyway.”

“I certainly would not. Gotta keep you healthy so you stick around for a long, long time.”

After a contented moment, Stiles tilted his head up and accepted Derek’s lips.

“It’s a little too quiet in here.”

Derek grinned ear to ear. “I was wondering how long it would take before you noticed. We are, in fact, alone.”

Stiles stepped back and returned his husband’s grin with a playful smirk. “So, where would you like to take me first?” He quirked up an eyebrow for a little extra innuendo. Flicking the pad of his thumb over the man's nipple for effect. 

Derek reached over and grasped Stiles’ tie, wrapping his hand around it once before pulling him in closer. A feigned look of shock came over Stiles’s face. He knew Derek couldn’t resist, especially when he had sex on the brain; which was always.

“Bedroom.”

“Oh, how imaginative.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Just for a start. It’s where everything is. We can explore other options afterwards. Now quit your bitchin’ and let's get you naked.”

Derek yanked his husband towards the stairs. Stiles fumbled with pulling his black dress shirt from his grey chinos as they raced up the stairs to the master bedroom. 

"We should leave some lube in the miscellaneous drawer in the kitchen. Maybe in that compartment in the coffee table too. Then we'll have options on these rare occasions." 

Stiles trailed off as he entered their room. His attention gone as he saw his husband was already completely naked and turned around rifling through the bedside table drawer. Stiles soaked in the pleasant sight of Derek’s trim ass as he finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"I can literally feel your eyes."

Stiles chuckled to himself. "It's an amazing ass. And I'm allowed to look. It's in the fine print on the marriage license."

"Did you want to switch it up tonight?" Derek asked over his shoulder. His back still facing Stiles. 

He turned a bit when he heard the slide of khakis over bare legs. Stiles had just stepped out of his pants and boxer briefs. Derek's eyes trailed up his body starting at his feet. 

"Nah. Just admiring." 

He shifted closer behind Derek. His hand landed on his husband's butt with a soft slap. The were growled and his eyes flashed red. 

"I want to feel you inside me." Stiles whispered.

He admired the visible shiver that came over Derek's body at the words. His beautiful cock achingly hard and starting to glisten at the head. Stiles licked his lips. He was so gonna get it tonight, so hard, and he could be as loud as he pleased. 

The next thing he knew he had an armful of Alpha werewolf. And a mouthful, as well. Before Derek gripped him under the ass and deposited him on the bed with a manful squeak. 

A buzzing sound could vaguely be heard over the slapping of skin, and panting, and Stiles' loud cries. 

"Is that my phone?" Derek grunted. 

Stiles gripped his chin and tried to keep Derek's attention on him. "Don't. I'm almost there."

Derek brought his hand down between them and helped his husband along with a few tugs. "I'm gonna have to get that. This late..." Derek grunted.  
"This late it has to be important."

As if on cue, Stiles threw his head back and yelled out his orgasm and Derek followed suit. 

Collapsing on top of his partner, Derek reached for his phone on the nightstand. He swiped the screen and brought it to his ear. 

"Cora? Is everything ok?"

Stiles mouthed the name and dropped his head to the pillow. 

"Oh no. I'll come get him. Don't worry... no, thank you but I'll come and get him."

Derek ended the call with a jab on the screen and turned back to Stiles. 

"We kinda knew this would happen, didn't we?" Stiles reasoned. 

"I know, but I hoped." He placed a hand lovingly on Stiles's chest. "We just got to keep working on him, that's all. We need to have patience."

Stiles nodded his head against the pillow. 

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Derek frowned a bit. "No. You just got home, relax. I'll be back. If we're lucky, he'll go straight to sleep."

Stiles rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "I hope he doesn't get a second wind or we're screwed."

Derek kissed Stiles before getting up from the bed. He pulled a pack of wet wipes from the nightstand drawer, tugged two from the package and tossed the rest to his husband on the bed. Stiles watched eagerly as Derek slipped into his tight, ripped jeans from the laundry pile. 

***

_On an autumn day, Derek decided to take a stroll in the park with little Max. They were both going a little stir crazy being cooped up in the house. But now that the weather was looking up, he thought it would be good for both of them to get a little air. As he walked, he heard less and less noise coming from the carriage and smiled when he realized the baby must have dropped off a while ago but he still had his newly trained Alpha dad ears fixed on him._

_As he rounded the fountain, he noticed a few people scattered around the beautiful, but lifeless structure. On a bench to his left, there was a lanky young man in an oversized hoodie clutching a coffee cup for dear life. His skinny denim clad legs pulled up to his chest and crossed at the booted ankles. The most interesting part of him was the longer length to his hair, swept in waves along his jaw. A jaw lightly peppered with stubble. The look in his eye was haunted and far away. Heaven knows he'd been around enough to have earned that look. But he almost didn't recognize Stiles if not for his scent. Although it has changed a bit in their years apart, his unique underlying scent of spiced apples and morning dew on freshly cut grass still remained._

_As he passed, their eyes connected, brown eyes snapping out of whatever trance he seemed to be in, and the young man smirked coyly. “Derek.”_

_“Stiles.”_

_The younger man gave the wolf a thorough once over. Derek was glad that he still had it even while steering a baby stroller._

_“You have a child?”_

_“Yep. Someone actually trusted me to take care of a child.” Derek teased._

_Stiles smiled fondly. “Listen to you, with the jokes, Mr. Sourwolf. Sorry, Daddy Sourwolf.”_

_“I think I'm more of a Papa, actually.”_

_“You wouldn't want to be anyone's daddy?” Stiles winked._

_Derek growled low in his chest. He would be Stlies’ if he wanted._

_“So, who's the mommy?” Stiles asked._

_“No mommy, or other daddy. Just me.” Derek smiled at him, showing just a hint of bunny teeth._

_The young man returned the smile. Standing up, he glanced towards the front of the carriage. “Can I sneak a peek at your little one?”_

_“Max. Go ahead but he’s sleeping.”_

_“I’ll be quiet as a mouse.” He whispered._

_Crouching down alongside the stroller, he looked in and smiled the biggest, sweetest smile that Derek had ever seen._

_“No, he’s not.” The young man giggled quietly. “Are you playing games on your papa, Max?”_

_Derek marveled at the display. This beautiful man was quite taken with Max. And he knew that it wasn’t just for his benefit._

_“He is gorgeous.”_

_Derek cleared his throat, feeling a little rusty at this. “Would you like to join us down by the pond? I wanted to see if the ducks were still hanging around.”_

_“I would love to.” He met Derek’s gaze again, chuckling. “But only if you help me up, I think my knees locked up on me.”_

_Derek noticed the skip in his heartbeat but said nothing. Quickly stepped to the side of the stroller and grabbed his outstretched hand. He draped the young man’s arm over the back of his neck and pulled them both up to their feet._

_“You sure know how to pick a guy up.” He stared up into Derek’s green eyes and seemed to lose himself._

_Before he could think twice or second guess himself, Stiles swooped in and brushed his lips against Derek's. It was light and chaste at first, until Derek brought a hand up to comb his fingers through Stiles' hair and pressed their lips together even further._

***

The sound of shuffling footsteps in the hallway woke Stiles. He hadn't expected to fall asleep but he must have been more tired than he had thought. The lights in the room were still on but he had crawled into a pair of underwear at some point, which he couldn't remember. He heard someone at the bedroom door and took a deep breath and a big stretch. 

Derek opened the door and peeked in. "Still awake, I see."

"I dozed off for a bit. What's up?"

Looking behind him, he moved out of the doorframe. "Someone wants to sleep in the big bed, Daddy. What do you say?"

A little light brown, curly-haired head popped past Derek's leg. The angelic face looked sad and very tired. Stiles smiled sympathetically. He lifted the covers. 

"Come here, sweet boy."

The toddler waltzed over to the bed and pushed his body up with Stiles's assistance.

The little boy curled up against Stiles. Derek stripped down to his boxers and rounded the bed. Slipping into bed under the covers, he pressed his body against his husband. 

"What's up, buddy? You love cousin Nathaniel, he's your best buddy, why did you want to leave?" Stiles asked.

His little head turned. "I missed daddies. And I think Nathaniel has monsters but you and Papa aren't there to scare them away. "

Stiles smiled and kissed the little boy’s head. 

"Max," Derek started. "Honey, your aunt and uncle scare monsters away too. That's what parents do."

“All monsters are afraid of the Hales.” Stiles smirked knowingly. 

The boy laid his head back down, content with that explanation. 

"Ok, you're home now so it's sleepy time, pal." Stiles announced. The young father leaned forward to kiss his son on the cheek. 

"Where's my kiss?" Derek pleaded. 

He leaned across his husband's body and met the eager boy with a kiss next to his mouth. Derek ruffled his soft hair and faced Stiles. "You too."

Derek caressed Stiles's cheek as their mouths met for a brief but passionate kiss. Then he returned to spoon his partner. Stiles reached over to the nightstand and turned the lamp off. 

All three of them said, in near perfect unison, "love you".

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anybody that went there.... sex was done on top of the covers. And in my head Max can't separate smells yet. Besides his dads' room always smells like that.
> 
> That'll only be supremely awkward later in his life. I can just imagine a teen Max feeling sentimental after a wank because it reminds him of his dads and the pieces click.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA!
> 
> Let me know what you think! And tell me what you want to see or think will happen next! I'm curious!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in. Therapy. Pack healing from an unexpected source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the last but it felt right to end it where I did. I'm stil not sure how many chapters there are going to be. It's still a little up in the air. But I have the main plot down, so it'll be worth the ride, I think. 
> 
> Also, I'm noting a trigger warning for abuse and mentioned violence, but it's in the past, in a brief flashback. Just hop over the italicized part if you're not comfortable with it and I'll explain a bit at the end.

***

Stiles blindly stretched his limbs as he woke. Sluggishly he became aware of his surroundings. He was alone in his bed. The sun had just started to make an appearance through the big bay windows of the master bedroom. One glimpse at his cell phone charging on the nightstand told him it was almost 8 AM and it was a Saturday. As a father of a 4 year old, this was what sleeping in looked like. The young man stretched again, a smile on his face, knowing that his husband was behind this. 

He dragged himself from his comfy, warm bed and threw on his pair of fuzzy bunny slippers and his favorite worn red hoodie as he headed for the door. But he redirected to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and pee, before heading in search of his family and food. 

Down in the kitchen, Derek entertained their son, juggling eggs and the like while he made them breakfast. Max sat in his highchair, sans tray attachment (since he was really too big to sit in it properly anymore), at the kitchen island as he giggled and cheered Derek on. 

This is what Stiles shuffled into with a big smile on his face. 

Derek was the first to acknowledge him, grinning like a madman. "Morning, beautiful."

At that, Stiles' sleepy face lit up. 

"G'mornin' Daddy!" Max exclaimed, happily kicking his feet. 

"Did you sleep well, babe?" Derek asked as he tended the frying pans on the stove. Eggs and bacon and pancakes by the looks of it. 

"I did. Good morning, sweet boy." Stiles caressed the side of Max's neck and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

He rounded the highchair into the kitchen. Taking Derek by surprise, he threw his arms around his husband's shoulders from behind and planted a kiss on his neck before tilting his head forward and scenting him. Derek growled low in his chest, a happy little rumble. 

"I made coffee already. Help yourself."

"Just when I thought I couldn't love you more…"

Derek snickered behind him as he made his way to the still warm coffee pot. 

“I’m doing a late shift tonight. But I asked Cora to come and pick up the little guy for a bit so you can have your appointment.”

“Babe, you didn’t have to do that. It’s just after his nap so he’ll be cranky. It won’t be good.”

Max huffed. “I not cranky.”

“I’d rather you get the time you need.” The look in Derek’s eye held so many emotions and words unable to speak. Stiles felt a chill but it was warmed, almost as soon as it came, by the depth of love the werewolf held for him. For him to have arranged for someone to take Max while he had his therapy session, that was better than getting roses and chocolate any day of the week. They didn’t need their son hearing what Stiles has been through. 

***

Stiles ended the video chat, snapped the laptop shut and tucked it under his legs where he sprawled out on the sofa. He flopped his head and arms down, releasing the tension he was holding. Catching the clock on the wall, he rubbed his hoodie sleeve across his wet face. His body rolled off the sofa, onto his feet, and reluctantly stood up. 

He ached, bone-deep exhaustion threatening to take him under. But he knew that he had to push that aside and get himself in some sort of shape, for himself, sure, but mostly for his son. Max was due back from his afternoon adventure anytime now. And he needed to be here and be present for him. He could rest later. 

Upstairs, he dragged himself into the bathroom. Stiles lazily started chucking his clothes to the floor, not even bothering to close the door behind himself. What was the point? Nobody was there. 

He opened the shower door once naked and turned on the taps. Not even waiting for the right temperature, he trudged into the stall and closed himself in. The water pouring over him felt like a relief. The heat almost took his breath away. But it was exactly what he needed. 

_Angry dark eyes blazed as a hand firmly gripped at his throat. It was too tight, he couldn't catch his breath. "I'm done playing games with you, you little shit. Are you going to do what I paid you for? Or am I gonna have to hurt you? Maybe a little of both?"_

Stiles gasped in short, shallow breaths of air as he slapped his hands against the cold tile. He let the contrast of the cold tile and hot water ground him to reality. His breathing evened out slowly into deeper, purposeful, calming breaths.

He was at home. 

His home. 

That he shared with his husband.

With Derek, and their son. 

He was safe with his Alpha. 

His family. 

His pack. 

Another tear fell down his cheek, but he washed it away under the spray of water. He allowed the shower to cleanse him and help to heal him and purge him of his demons. 

This was his routine after finishing a session. Healing an old festering wound and letting it go down the drain. It may have only been symbolic, but it always helped. 

He already felt lighter by the time he got out and dried himself with a fresh, fluffy towel. 

***

“Daddy!” 

Stiles had just started walking down the stairs after his shower, still barefoot, as Max burst through the front door. His mood lifted after eating his weight in ice cream, no doubt. At least he didn’t have to deal with that grumpy wolf who reminded him so much of his own Sourwolf. 

“Hey, big buy. Did you have fun with Auntie Cora?”

“We had ice cream and we went to the park. They fixed the swings and I got to fly and I didn’t want to stop.”

Stiles plopped down on the bottom step and regarded his sugared up child with mirth. It was such a nice change of pace after spilling his guts out to Janet the “Holistic Healer”. Read psychiatrist to the Supernatural.

Max briefly lunged into Stiles’ arms. He sniffed for a moment, and rubbed his cheek down his neck. "I think Daddy needs some ice cream too." He said before he tore off into the living room. No doubt turning on the TV to watch yet another installment of Thomas the Tank Engine. Stiles laughed and shook his head at his silly antics. Emma and Nathaniel followed close behind him, only stopping a moment to wave. “Hi Uncle Stiles!”

He looked up to see Cora barely standing in the door. Her hair pulled up into a messy bun, which was starting to pull out in spots. Eyes drooping yet still enough energy to look exasperated. The only thing holding her up was sheer willpower and werewolf genes. 

“Want some coffee, Cor? Looks like you can use it.”

“I’ll take anything right now. I’ll even take a punch to the face if it’d knock me out.” She followed behind him as Stiles led the way to the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry for pawning him off on you.”

Cora leaned against the counter and gave him such a stink eye it must’ve been exhausting. “Shut up, Stilinski. How was your session?”

Stiles leaned his hip against the counter as the coffee machine worked its magic. “It was good. Just what I needed, actually. Got some more homework to do. Never thought I would get something out of this. I never thought someone would actually get me to stop ignoring my problems like it was my job.”

Cora bent over the counter, resting her forearms on the surface. “And that’s why I did this. I’ve seen what it’s done for Derek. And I’m seeing the changes in you too. I’ll always be here for that.”

“Is this a brother-sister moment we’re having? Should we hug now?” Stiles teased.

“Get bent, Stilinski.” Cora smacked his offered hand away like it offended her.

Stiles laughed heartily to himself.

“There’s the Cora I know and love. And that’s Stilinski-Hale to you.”

He busied himself with preparing their coffee. Producing mugs from the cupboard and pulling out the tray with all the sugar and coffee fixins on it. 

As he stepped into her space, she sniffed him not at all subtly. Before he knew what hit him, he was crushed into a werewolf hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, and subconsciously leaned further into the embrace. The cheek at his neck wasn't a surprise at this point, but the soft grip of blunt teeth at his pulse point wasn't something he was used to from her. But something in his chest seemed to release and pressure eased with a heavy sigh. 

He allowed his sister-in-law to do what she felt necessary. He couldn't even be mad. It really did feel nice to be held by his family. They really did have a sixth sense for knowing when he needed it most. 

"Thanks, Cor." Stiles sighed. 

"You're pack, Stiles. You don't even have to ask." She replied, pulling away to start making her coffee. 

Stiles' phone pinged loudly, breaking the moment. Extracting it from his pocket, he swiped at the notification. An email from Special Agent McCall. 

Something told him it wasn't something he wanted to hear. He dropped the phone back into his pocket to deal with later. He deserved a little drama free moment with his sister. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you skipped the flashback: it was an encounter where Stiles was being strangled and threatened with abuse by some, as of yet, unknown dark eyed older man. It was implied to be of a sexual nature. But Stiles was very much not on board. The Flashback led to a minor panic attack, but Stiles was able to reel himself in. 
> 
> And also, want to note that there will be more flashbacks like this that pop up to kind of explain what's going on. And some violence will be had later in the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments. It's nice hearing from you ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed memories. Family comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! What I originally planned for this chapter ended up being the length of two chapters. So, I slashed it in half and VOILA! two chapters finished! But I probably won't upload the next chapter for a few more days. I figure I could use it as a buffer to start the next chapter which isn't done yet. 
> 
> In other words, I'm on a roll!

****

_”You did this to yourself.” The man spit out at him. “You made this harder than it had to be. If you keep struggling, it’ll only be more fun for me. I’ll only get to hurt you more. And I will get what I want in the end.”_

Stiles flung upright in bed with a panicked noise on his lips. His eyes darted about the room. Mind fuzzy as he tried to figure out where he was. A thin film of sweat settled on his cold skin. He heard his name being called but it sounded slightly underwater, as his brain strived to wake along with the rest of his body. He blinked to focus his vision on the windows where two electric red eyes stared back at him. Stiles flinched at the sight, bringing up more unsettling thoughts.

"Stiles." He heard again. The voice was deep and firm ... and calming.

Blinking again, he realized that the eyes belonged to his own husband and sighed heavily, sagging in relief.

Derek sat on the bench seat under the bay windows in their master bedroom. It was night, or early morning, judging by the darkness. The werewolf gazed at his husband sympathetically, but made no move to meet him to calm and soothe him.

"Why aren't you in bed?" Stiles asked breathlessly.

Derek chuckled humorlessly at the question. "You just woke violently from a nightmare and that's what you ask me? Are you ok, baby?"

The older man collected the files and paperwork in his lap and set it to the side. His eyes never left his partner, shaking on the bed.

"I - just... bad memories, you know." 

Derek stood, his movements slow and cautious, to join Stiles on the bed. But he stopped when Stiles raised a hand in his direction. "Don't." Stiles squeaked out.

"Stiles? Come on, talk to me."

He stayed put, helplessly at the side of the bed, as Stiles tried to form thoughts into words. The wolf inside ached to reach out to his mate now.

"I should... um, take a shower. I feel… weird, dirty. I'm just gonna…" As Stiles moved to get up, Derek leapt across the bed and pulled him back down to sit. He held his husband close while he struggled half-heartedly against him.

"Stop, Stiles. Stop fighting me. Talk to me, please." He whispered into his ear. His chest pressed against Stiles' back as he held him in place.

The floodgates opened when the younger man finally let himself be hugged by the only man who had ever truly been able to reach him. As much as he tried, his father could never fully understand. Derek was the only person who truly knew and just got it. The sadness, desperation, loneliness, and the trauma associated with the lives that they had led. Even though Derek didn't have the exact same experience as Stiles, he still understood the motivations that got him to where he was about this time three years ago. It was still a work in progress. But Derek stayed strong by his side through everything.

"I'm here baby. It's you and me. You're safe. I love you. I've got you. Okay?"

Stiles' breath started to even out and tears started to slow as the implication of Derek's words washed over him. He reminded himself that he was in his home. He was in his lover's strong arms. Their pup slept in his room just across the hall. Sometimes he still wondered how he got here. What he had done to deserve something as beautiful and wonderful as his little family.

He remembered the email he got earlier from the FBI about the trial. That must've triggered this. Remembering all his harrowing experiences from dealing with the supernatural, to his previous work with the FBI, and all his questionable extracurriculars. Which was part of the reason he finally gave in to the idea of therapy. He couldn't handle it on his own, and he wanted to be the best version of himself. He had just found Derek again and this time he wasn't going to lose him by reverting to old, toxic habits. But he couldn't deny it. He was damaged goods.

"How can you… how can you be with me? Knowing what I've done, how can you...?"

When the words fought their way out of his mouth his mind wandered again. Filling him with reminder after reminder of all the unforgivable things he had done in his life he couldn't possibly wrap his head around why anyone could possibly want to stay in his life after knowing all of it.

"We've both done things in our lives, had things done to us, that we regret."

Derek's voice broke through his impending panic attack. He could feel it slowly dissipate with each uttered syllable of that beautiful deep voice. 

"But we can't let that define us. We are not our past. We are the people who have emerged from the flames and came out stronger, wiser, and kinder because of it. The people with the toughest pasts have become some of the greatest humanitarians and heroes."

"Or, you know, they become serial killers." Stiles added.

Derek huffed out a laugh against his neck. The feeling of it was heavenly. But he couldn't quite believe that he deserved to go there.

"I've done some unforgivable things, Derek."

"So have I." He reminded his husband. "Yet, you still love me."

Stiles turned his head to meet his eyes. "You aren't responsible for what the Argents did to you and your family."

"Yes, I know." Derek interjected. "But Paige could still be alive. I was responsible for that." 

Derek raised a hand to stop Stiles from his inevitable rebuttal. 

"However - I have made peace with it. I've accepted that although I made choices that led to her death, that doesn't make me a bad person. It was irresponsible and selfish of me to try to turn her against her will. I have to live with that but the only way forward is to learn from it and strive to be and do better. And I know that's what you're doing. That's what you're trying to do."

Stiles slumped into the werewolf's grasp, rested his head back on his shoulder. His neck exposed so Derek could rub his face against the skin there. One surefire way to get Stiles to calm down after a blow up was allowing his mate to scent mark him. It was an odd reaction for a human. But, being the human mate of a werewolf, that was probably a fairly normal reaction. A werewolf scenting was a sign of comfort and acceptance and it was Stiles' new normal.

"I love you." Stiles whispered as the last of his tears fell down his cheek.

Derek's hand slipped up to caress Stiles chest, keeping his firm, steady presence until he was fully calmed down. "And I love you, Stiles. So much." The wolf kissed the shell of his ear as he spoke.

All the frantic energy seemed to drain out of his body all at once. Luckily, Derek held firm to him as he pulled Stiles back onto the bed, laying him down in his usual spot. He slipped into the empty space beside him and curled him in his arms again.

"What did I ever do to deserve you, Derek Hale?" Stiles sighed out.

"You accepted me as I am. You loved me when I didn't love myself. You didn’t try to change me, but gave me the space to change on my own" Derek kissed one tear stained cheek. "Sleep, baby. And only pleasant dreams this time."

Stiles vaguely remembered the feeling of a smile sliding across his face before he drifted back to sleep.

**

When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he registered with the overbearing sunlight of morning. Followed by the strong, comforting grip of his husband's arms still wrapped around him. Then as he stretched his body, he felt tiny sweet touches at his temple teasing his hair behind his ears. As his eyes blinked open against the blinding light he became aware of Max calmly sitting cross legged on the bed in front of him. Once he smiled up at the boy, the tiny hand gripped at the back of his neck, the strength behind it was unheard of for a toddler. But not Derek and Stiles' little boy.

As his eyes adjusted, he saw the glowing gold of the boy's irises. He laid watching his son in amazement. This was the first time he ever saw Max’s eyes shift. It may have been the first time it’s ever happened. And Stiles was content to stay there and witness it.

"Daddy, you smell like sad. Salty sad." Max wiped a hand across Stiles' cheek. "Don't smell like that, Daddy. Smell like Max and Papa. And happiness like lemons and sunshine only."

Stiles smiled up at the little boy. "Unfortunately sad happens, honey. But you, me and papa have each other to bring the happy back. Right?"

Max nodded enthusiastically.

Derek grumbled behind Stiles. "Max."

The little boy raised his gaze toward Derek and his eyes instantly changed back to their normal blue.

"Sorry, Papa." The little boy blushed, turning his face away, exposing his neck. 

"It's okay." Stiles placated the boy gripping his shoulder. “This is still new for you, sweetheart.”

"You didn't do anything wrong, honey. You just have to learn to rein in your Wolf. Some people don't know about us. They aren't ready. So, we have to keep it to ourselves. So we don't scare anyone." Derek informed him. 

"Remember who it's safe to share your wolf with." Stiles replied, changing directions. 

Max shily looked back toward Derek. "Only family and Pack. You and Daddy. Auntie Cora, and Uncle Isaac, Emma and Nathaniel. Uncle Scott and Malia. Dziadzia* and Mama Melissa. And that silly Peter."

[*Polish for Grandpa]

Both men guffawed in laughter at the boy's mention of that crazy Creeperwolf known as Peter Hale. He wasn't around as much anymore but he did pop in now and then. Seemingly keeping himself out of trouble, at least of the murderous kind. When he did rear his crazy head, he doted on the children like a good uncle. Buying Nathaniel, Emma, and Max presents, for their birthdays or just because, and setting aside time to actually get his hands dirty and play with the little ones. Derek said it seems like it's cathartic for Peter. Perhaps he felt that he got to start over with a new generation and he's trying not to mess it up this time around. Stiles can see the hurt in Derek's eyes lessen with time, realizing that even though he didn't get this kind of treatment from Peter, he's glad the kids get to have it.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing little Max. I wasn't going to put too much focus on him. But I'm liking it. I can't wait to give you the next chapter, he's in rare form and it's a lovely little comedy relief before things go pear shaped. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think!!!
> 
> I hope you are enjoying it so far! ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along! I'm quie proud of myself for updating ad frequently as I have. I'm trying not to jinx myself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek dutifully steered the shopping cart down the aisle, as Stiles surveyed the list and located all the necessary items. Max, perched in the seat on the front of the cart, very unhelpfully pointed out all the things he absolutely had to have that they wouldn’t actually purchase. Mostly. Not all the time. As long as it wasn’t full of sugar and other junk that a growing werewolf didn’t need. They really tried not to spoil their little one. Honestly.

He was just such a good kid, most of the time, it was hard to tell him no. Unless it was for his own good. Derek totally knew when to put his foot down. Stiles, on the other hand, was a different story.

This time they managed to make it to the register without a cart full of questionable foods. 

Stiles phone dinged with a notification. He pulled it from his pocket and checked it. Derek tried not to look, he was working on the privacy thing. He didn’t need to know everything that Stiles did and every person he spoke to. It was tough as an Alpha werewolf, a cop, a father, and a husband. But it was something he started making fairly good progress with. Especially since Stiles was starting to get really good at actually talking to him about the things that bothered him instead of letting them fester. This was a highly contentious issue in their relationship when they first got together. But their communication grew with leaps and bounds. 

Derek concerned himself with emptying the merchandise in the cart onto the moving conveyor belt. When he caught a whiff of burning rubber suddenly, he looked at the contraption in front of him. But felt the tug of fear and concern at his mate bond, and turned to Stiles. 

“Babe?”

Stiles jerked his head up to meet Derek’s eyes. He huffed out a breath and deposited his phone back into his pocket. “Sorry, it’s just work stuff.”

“Is everything okay?” Derek subtly raised one eyebrow to signal to Stiles that he was already sensing it.

Stiles flashed a placating smile. “Nothing I can do about it right now anyway.”

He didn’t hear a lie in it.

“If you need to go take care of something…”

“Derek Stephen Stilinski Hale, you are not sneaking out of family pack night. You know how much I look forward to this.”

The Alpha chuckled to himself. “I’m just looking for an excuse to get you all to myself. You know that.” He winked.

Luckily, Max was preoccupied with the game on Derek’s phone and seemed to have missed the entire exchange.

“Are you talking about Daddy wrestling time?” The little boy chimed in.

Or so he thought.

“What?!” Stiles squawked.

Derek noticed the cashier trying to bite back laughter. When she looked up, Derek gave her a disapproving look. This only made her hide her face away to actually laugh quietly.

“We’ll talk more about mates when you’re older, young man.” Stiles whispered, knowing only his werewolves would be able to hear.

This time Derek had to hide his face away to chuckle at the absurdity of it all, before Stiles smacked him.

**

The first ones to arrive were the Sheriff and Melissa, toting her famous baked macaroni and cheese. Stiles still didn’t know what kind of magic she infused into the dish, because everytime he tried to replicate it, nothing ever came close. They helpfully let themselves in because Stiles and Derek had their hands full with finishing up in the kitchen and wrangling their rowdy beta boy who seemed to be in the throes of a sugar high despite not actually having had sugar. They think.

“Hey dad! Mama Melissa.” 

“Dziadzia!” Max exclaimed. 

The little boy took off at lightning speed toward his grandfather. Noah almost tripped and fell with the force the little boy wrapped himself around his leg. “Whoa!” Noah exclaimed.

“Maxwell Alexander!” Derek growled in his Alpha voice.

Max stopped and slowly turned to his father with his head tilted in submission. 

“What did we say about this?”

The little wolf huffed, resigned. “That I shouldn’t use my wolfy speed and strength on humans.”

Derek nodded.

“Yes, be careful with Dziadzia, honey. He’s fragile.”

Noah scoffed. “I’m not made of glass, Stiles.”

“Sure, but you have no idea how much stronger he’s gotten since you’ve seen him last.” Stiles informed him. “We’ve been teaching him how and when to use it, and how to control it. We were hoping we didn’t have to teach him as a toddler, but here we are.”

“They retain knowledge better at a young age.” Melissa interjected.

Derek moved to the cupboards to get the dishes, to set the table for dinner, when he noticed the calendar taped there. He nearly facepalmed.

“Ugh, full moon in two days.” He grunted. “Great. He’s starting to feel it’s pull.”

Stiles’s shoulders slumped and glared up at the ceiling. “Shoot, I thought we would have more time.”

Melissa chuckled as she entered the kitchen. “Raising kids. Isn’t it grand?” She teased.

“Yea, well, lucky you didn’t have to raise a werewolf from infancy. Just a moody teenaged one.”

She chuckled as she made her way to the stove to open the door and place her dish in the oven to keep warm. Noah stayed a safe distance away behind the island as he picked up his grandson and held him in his arms. 

"At least you have a werewolf partner to help with all the wolfy stuff." She replied. 

Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't remember being like this. Or maybe there were just more people to rein me in."

"You were definitely more settled. Practically boring." Cora replied from the hallway as she traipsed in with an insulated bag in her hand, and Isaac and the kids in tow. 

"Isaac, Cora, pups!" Stiles called out in greeting as he hurried around the kitchen. 

"Go play nicely with your cousins in the living room until dinner is ready, okay?" Noah said, letting Max down before all the pups took off into the other room. 

"Nobody asked you." Derek grumbled at his sister, as he made his way to the dinner table, with the plates and utensils. "Not everyone was a little hellion like you."

"I was fun. I kept things interesting." Cora smirked. 

"You made me want to bang my head against a wall. A lot." Derek continued, as he began to set the table. 

Cora removed her dish from the bag and set it on the counter. “Good practice for having children.”

"Chicken? Ok, good. Dad, can eat that." Stiles checked as he continued floating around the kitchen, finishing his own cooking. 

"Do you need any help?" Isaac tried admirably. 

"Probably best to just stay out of Hurricane Stiles’ way." Cora teased. 

Stiles rolled his eyes hard. But refrained from commenting.

"Just come in, Scott. You don't have to knock." Derek called out. Stiles snorted in the kitchen, causing Derek to chuckle as he placed the utensils at each place setting. 

"How did you know I was going to knock?" Scott countered. 

Derek gaped at the other Alpha."You shuffled to a stop on the porch. And I could smell Malia's annoyance from here."

"No you couldn't." Scott argued. 

Malia rolled her eyes as she waddled in. "He didn't have to. He just knows you, Scott."

The young Alpha pulled out a chair at the end of the table and helped his very pregnant wife into the seat. Melissa made a beeline for the coyote to coo over her and her unborn grandchild. 

"How are you?" Stiles asked, sparing a moment to stop and smile at her from the kitchen. 

"Ready for this damn kid to come out already. But no, have one whole month left of this healthy glow people keep talking about. It's just sweat." 

Melissa plopped down on the seat next to her. "It'll be over before you know it. Then they'll be in school and then leaving home. It goes by so fast."

"Sourwolf, can you assist me, please, dearest?"

Derek hightailed it to the kitchen and helped Stiles bring out the platters of food.

"Cora, could you get the glasses? I didn't get them out yet." Derek hollered to his sister. 

"Isaac, could you get the wine? Scott, the water pitcher and soda is in the fridge, please, buddy." Stiles gave commands as he rushed around some more. 

Derek slipped the casserole dish from Stiles' hand before bringing it to his face and kissing him sweetly across the knuckles. "Go sit, love. We'll finish up. Time to enjoy yourself."  
Isaac ushered the children into the dining room and got them situated in seats and high chairs.

Once everyone sat down, the table seemed to breathe a collective sigh. Even though it was a lot of work, their monthly Family Pack dinner was well worth it. Stiles and Derek both treasured seeing those closest to them joined together and gathered around a table. It reminded Derek of good memories. A part of his life missed but happily rebuilt with some new faces. 

Stiles never had the pleasure of a big family. But he finally had one and he took every opportunity to get them together. 

"Alpha, do you want to say anything before we start?" Stiles offered his husband. A fond little twinkle in his eye as he took his hand.

Derek cleared his throat. "I'm just glad we can all be here together. Thank you for everything."

Stiles squeezed his hand affectionately and Derek beamed at him.

"Alpha McCall, want to start us off with a toast?" Derek offered.

Scott gaped at him from the other head of the table, before his face split into a full floppy puppy dog grin. "Ok. Thanks, man." He started by raising the glass in front of him. "A toast to everyone here for everything you do for our packs. And especially a toast to Malia, you're gonna make a great mom to our little wolf."

"Or Coyote." Malia added with a sudden, unexpected tear in her eye.

Scott chuckled, lifting his glass. Everyone followed his lead and clinked glasses. 

Both Alphas picked up the closest platter to them and started dishing out food and passing it family-style. And everyone started talking again. 

After the meal, Derek made Stiles sit while the others cleared the table and washed dishes. Then they all ended up on the back porch as they let the kids run around to let out all their restless energy. 

Stiles curled up against Derek's side on the porch swing, resting his legs over his lap. Glass of wine in hand.

Scott sat behind his wife on the lounger, letting her lean back into him as he massaged her shoulders. 

Cora and Isaac cuddled up in one corner of the outdoor sofa, while Melissa and Noah settled on the other side. Her hand rested on his knee, and his arm protectively over her shoulders. 

It was a warm enough night and Stiles absently thought about starting up the fire pit and making s'mores. But couldn't be bothered to move. Maybe next time. 

Derek nuzzled against his neck and he was exactly where he wanted to be. 

“Hey everybody. I just wanted to say something.” Isaac interjected.

Cora turned to him. “No. We’re not doing this now.”

“Cora was going to do this before, during dinner, but we didn’t want to spoil that lovely toast Scott did for Malia. Go ahead.” His face lit up into a huge grin as he nudged his mate. “Tell ‘em, you have the floor now.”

She rolled her eyes just like a Hale, Stiles thought.

“I’m pregnant again.”

The whole group erupted into cheers and well wishes and questions. Cora hid her face in her mate’s neck. He chuckled as he rubbed her back. 

“How far along are you?” Melissa made herself heard over the crowd. Her professional curiosity superseding all the questions about gender and names.

“We’re not sure, yet. We still have to see the Midwife.” Isaac offered.

Cora finally resurfaced. “I wasn’t sure I wanted another one. But he’s just such a good dad. And I mean, I am definitely not opposed to the process of childmaking.” She teased.

Everybody took turns to congratulate and hug the parents before settling back in.

As Stiles curled back against Derek’s side, he looked up at the side of his handsome face. He could imagine himself having a whole mess of children with Derek Hale. And now that realization didn’t scare him anymore. Stiles didn’t get to ruminate very long before his mate turned and kissed his forehead.

“I know.” He murmured into the bridge of his nose. “We’ll talk about it soon.”

“Yea?”

Stiles smiled privately as Derek tipped his chin up and kissed him properly on the mouth.

“Definitely.”

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure quite sure about the preparing for dinner part. It seemed rather rushed. But then I realized that's exactly what I was looking for because family get togethers always are stressful and rushed. So it fit perfectly.
> 
> Got a lot of things transpiring under the surface of the story right now. It's going to get interesting, folks! 
> 
> Have a nice weekend! ❤


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This is a bit of a longer chapter and it took a long time for me to get through it. I know on the surface it looks like a filler chapter, but we have some important info thrown around and some interesting original characters. It took longer to write because I didn't want it to be a filler and I wanted to get just enough info without revealing everything yet. I think what I got was a bit of filler while still moving the plot along. 
> 
> I hope!
> 
> So enjoy!

***

Stiles juggled the coffee carrier precariously as he swiped his badge keycard at the side entrance of Beacon County Museum. After the affirmative beep, giving him access, he somehow managed to open the heavy door, hold it with his foot, and squeeze his way inside, without spilling a single drop of the coffees he wielded. He sighed happily as he made it inside in one piece.

Up the couple steps, he walked down the short corridor and used his hip to push the crash bar on the security door. The air in the lobby felt several degrees cooler as Stiles sauntered across the marble floor to the dark walnut encased front desk. A short, young blond, with long hair cascading in waves down her back, typed away at the computer there.

“Erin? Coffee delivery for Erin.”

The young woman rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. Setting the carrier down on the counter, he sorted out which coffee was which.

“Thank Derek for me.” She teased.

Stiles’ head whipped up and he spluttered, offended. “Uh, I’ll have you know that I bought this coffee. Derek’s shift was earlier than mine. And if you’re going to sass me, you could get your own damn coffee. You’re lucky I tolerate you.”

Stiles held her coffee aloft, out of her reach. She didn’t even try to pry it from his grasp. Her eyes narrowed at him.

“And you’re lucky, I vet your tours before I assign them to you.”

He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes too, weighing the options. “Ok, fine. But don’t let it happen again.”

“I only stay on your good side because of your husband.” She joked, with a flirtatious smile.

Stiles shook his head. “I can’t even blame you. I’m only on my good side because of my husband.”

The blond’s cute features crinkled. “Excuse me?”

“There’s no excuse for you. Love to hate you, kiddo.” Stiles threw over his shoulder as he began to walk away.

“Ass.” She mumbled.

Stiles snorted. “Not the worst thing I’ve been called.” 

Always the one to have the last word.

Across the lobby, Stiles passed the bank of elevators and headed straight for the staircase tucked away there. He found that the walk up the two flights up to the third floor executive offices and research suites was not so bad. Over the years, especially in Beacon Hills, elevators were not his friend. Now that he wasn’t a gangly un-athletic teenager, the stairs didn’t bother him. Between working for the FBI and having a werewolf for a husband, he had to shape up or get left behind. Although he enjoyed his training sessions with Derek over any of the training courses they ever offered at the bureau. Then again, who wouldn’t enjoy exercise that occasionally ended with mind blowing sex. Especially when it’s shower sex.

When he reached the third floor, he walked through the small yet welcoming, waiting area, and used his badge to buzz into the glass doors there. The Executive offices were situated on the right side of the space and looked like a typical modern office setting. A few desks were along the walkway, dedicated for the assistants to the CEO and other board members. And the board members had their own assigned offices although they weren’t always there. At the very back corner, was the biggest office in the building. Luckily, the CEO appreciated that the curator might need more office space to operate. 

Stiles walked through the frosted glass door marked, Dr. Diana Lowry, LIS, Curator. There was a small vestibule which consisted of a desk, fully stocked bookcase, filing cabinet to the left and a small, two-armchair waiting area to the right and a window with a pleasant view of trees and sky. He set the coffee tray and his messenger bag on the wooden desk’s surface. His desk as the assistant to the Curator. One of his many and varied titles around the museum.

He plucked one of the cups from the tray and carefully knocked on the door with a title plate that stated simply, Curator.

“Come in, Stiles.” The woman’s voice called out.

Stiles turned the doorknob and entered to find the woman in question standing in front of a white board tacking up ideas for prospective new exhibits. She was medium height with an assist by a generous burgundy heel, and a sharp as fuck black and white houndstooth power suit. Her black hair pinned into a tight bun on the top of her head. She turned toward him a hand already extended expectantly. Her black eyelashes flawless, against her smooth-as-butter caramel skin, and her mauve lips curved into a smirk. 

“Morning, sunshine.” She purred at him.

Stiles couldn’t help the bright grin that graced his face. She reminded him of Lydia. If Lydia were a black Doctor of Library Science who could rock the hell out of a power suit. 

“Hey, boss. Got anything good?” Stiles gestured to the board with the cup before guiding it into her waiting, manicured hand.

Her mocha eyes assessed him with a subtle tilt of her head. Stiles felt nervous under her gaze. “What is that? I’ve never noticed that you had any markings or tattoos.”

Stiles flinched. Looking down, he realized there were too many buttons undone on his maroon dress shirt. His tattoo was peeking out and he wasn’t very keen on showing it off. Especially not in a professional setting. Leave it to Dr. Lowry to be the one to finally find it.

“Yea, a tattoo. I have some.” Stiles said dismissively. He hoped that would be the end of it. He knew better but he still hoped.

“What is that symbol? It looks Celtic.” She hummed into her cup, drawing up to her lips so she could blow on the hot liquid within.

Stiles hurriedly buttoned his shirt. “It- it’s...It’s personal. I rather not… could we not do this? I share a tattoo with Derek. And it’s deeply personal. And people always give me shit for it. I just want to have it without judgment or people trying to dig into what it could possibly mean for us.”

She took a cautious sip. “Ok.”

With the simple reply, she turned back toward the board. Stiles was taken aback.

“Really? Just like that? I’ve never seen you give up on something that quickly.”

Diana resumed her perusal of the posted photos and papers. “I may be inquisitive, Stiles. But I’m not a jerk. If it’s personal and you don’t want to talk about it, I respect that. I will reserve my judgment on your couples tattoos for your sake.”

“Uh, thank you.” Stiles managed before letting himself out of her office.

As he turned to his desk, he startled with a small jump when he noticed it was occupied. Stiles rolled his eyes at the guy sipping on a coffee and typing away at his keyboard.

“Danny? That better be your coffee.” 

The dark-haired man gave a devilish smile without looking up. His signature dimples on display. “Like I’d drink the crap that you drink. I figure if you’re bribing me with coffee, I’d better get to your issues first thing. I’m surprised you couldn’t do this yourself, actually.”

Stiles sat down on the corner of his desk and reached for his coffee. “Alas, I am not on the same level as the great Danny Mahealani.”

Danny chuckled. “I am in pretty hot demand, actually. Unfortunately that doesn’t extend to my personal life. I need to get myself a Miguel like yesterday. What’s your secret?”

Stiles snorted as he brought his coffee cup to his lips. “Are you kidding? I’m still trying to figure out how I snagged him.”

The IT tech turned toward his friend and gave him a thorough look up and down. He smiled as he regarded Stiles. “Do you own a mirror, Stilinski? You’re not the same scrawny kid that you were. You were still a catch then too.” 

Stiles was stunned. “Stilinski-Hale.” 

Danny scoffed and shoved him off the corner of the desk. Luckily he didn’t spill his coffee as he faltered. 

“Danny, don’t mess with my coffee. It’s precious.”

The tan-skinned man finally stood from the desk, cup in hand. “You must have a new circle of friends. I never thought I’d allow this, but I’m not even above being set up. Help a brother out, would ya?”

Stiles held his coffee with his arm outstretched. “I’ll look into it.” Danny clinked cups with him. “Why not ask Lydia? You know she lives for this shit.” He was proud of himself for actually being able to say that name again. It barely hurt anymore. Sometimes.

Danny made an exaggerated frown at him. “Yea, and God forbid if I don’t like the person she picks for me. I’m surprised you would even suggest her.”

Getting up, Stiles dove behind his desk and flopped into his chair like he had really important work to get started on. He didn’t want to have this conversation but he also didn’t want to seem like he was avoiding the topic either. 

“Just an idea. But I’ll see if I can find you some eligible bachelors. You’re not opposed to a man in uniform, right?”

Danny rolled his eyes so hard, Stiles could tell without actually looking up at him. “That would only make them 20% hotter than any other guy.”

“Leave it to me, then. Thanks, Danny.”

“And thank you!” Danny replied, holding his cup up to acknowledge his gratitude.

***

Stiles was definitely watching the clock as it neared 12 o’clock. He sprang out of his seat and tugged his messenger bag over his shoulder. He didn’t want to waste a minute on the off-chance Diana found some new odd task for him to take on immediately.

He was through the office and down the stairs in just a few long-legged strides.

Strolling across the lobby toward the side entrance, he stopped in his tracks when he heard his name.

“Stiles? Geez, that really you?” 

He pivoted on the spot and came face to face with Mason’s bright smile. This was weirdly starting to seem like this all was planned. But he remembered how freaking small Beacon Hills was. And how even those who complained about it the most ended up staying put anyway.

“Like your hair, man.” Mason commented.

Slightly behind Mason and to his right was the timid Corey. Maybe a little less shy than he remembered. A small smile on his mouth and a subtle nod of acknowledgment. 

“What are you guys doing here?”

Mason squeezed his partner’s hand. “There’s a new paranormal exhibit. Corey was really interested. See what they were able to find, if anything.”

“Oh, it’s a good one. I had a hand in its curation but don’t expect too much. I purposely left out a lot so there wouldn’t be any unnecessary attention. Not that I would divulge anything that would give anybody away. I actually made sure they highlighted that all the information is speculation and yet unproven. I was even able to make them spin it to sound like ghosts or UFOs.” 

“You work here, Stiles?” Corey found his voice. Still as soft spoken and adorable as always.

“I had no idea that you weren’t with the FBI anymore.” Mason added. “Scott never said anything. What happened? If you don’t mind my asking.”

He was caught off guard but he wasn’t surprised at his admission. Scott didn’t know much about where he stood with the FBI and what happened to him there. It was just the way Stiles liked it. As they grew older and wiser, he realized that some things weren’t meant for everyone to know. Especially when it came to Scott. Not in a bad way. He still loved Scott like a brother, even more now that they actually were brothers. But you don’t always tell your brother everything that happens to you. Stiles was now a big believer in boundaries. He’s learned what certain people can handle without negatively affecting their relationship. People didn’t need to know every little thing about you. The only person who he could be completely open with, who he had almost no boundaries with, was Derek. He still had personal and professional boundaries, but when he was ready and able to speak about something, Derek was the first, and sometimes the only one, to hear it, no filter. He had more boundaries and filters with his dad. Many times many more where Scott was involved. 

“Um,” Stiles started, the wheels turning. He decided how much he was comfortable divulging to basically an acquaintance. A member of a different, though allied, pack. “I thought it was what I wanted but once I actually got into field work, I realized that wasn’t my thing. I’m much more of an information guy. Researching, analyzing, cataloguing, and archiving. That’s my bag. Which works well for me here. I’m technically an Archivist. But I assist the curator on certain exhibits, and do some tours from time to time. Luckily, with the double major of Criminal Justice and Cognitive Neuroscience, with the minor in Library Science, I was a shoe in for this job. Maybe a little over-qualified if you ask me.” Stiles said the last part in a quieter tone and a smirk.

Corey chuckled along with Mason. 

“Some things never change.” Mason teased. 

No doubt a jab at Stiles’ rambling overshare. If he only knew the psychological implications of the patented Stiles RambleTM. Information overflow. Distract, distract, distract. 

“How's the little one, Max, is it?” Corey asked politely.

“He’s great. Already had his first full moon, completely. Only 4 years old. He’s making me feel ancient already.” Stiles joked.

Mason smiled dreamily. “We were thinking about adopting too. Once we close on the house, we’re gonna start looking.”

Stiles smiled genuinely at that. He didn’t realize how much he wanted kids until Derek walked back into his life with little Max. Now he can’t imagine his life without them. “Good luck! It’s incredibly rewarding. Don’t get me wrong, it’s crazy and sometimes you want to pull your hair out. But when he looks at me with those eyes and calls me Daddy. I just melt.”

Mason snickered. “You’re talking about the kid and not Derek, right?”

Stiles guffawed with laughter.

“Well, we’ll let you get back. It was nice seeing you, Stiles.” Corey said.

“You too. See ya soon!” Stiles hollered as he walked out. 

He subconsciously let out a sigh of relief once he was alone again. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why I haven't gotten to all the FBI stuff, don't worry it's coming. I just didn't want to give it away immediately. I like the way the story had played out with a little mystery still present. Even if some of you may have figured it out.
> 
> I should upload the next chapter shortly. The next one has easier for me to write. So hopefully we'll move things along more quickly from now on.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! ❤


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets Derek for lunch. An important conversation ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been a while. Life happened and then I was writing other original fiction of mine. I kept coming back to this but I had such a hard time with this chapter. I finally just looked at it and realized that the sex that I had planned just didn't make sense in this chapter. You'll see why. 
> 
> Stiles was still a little shit, though. Because he's Stiles.

***

The front door of the Beacon County Sheriff’s department swung open, perhaps with a little magical assistance, and Stiles waltzed right in as if he owned the place. This building was just as familiar as his childhood home, or current home. A third home, if you will. He stopped at the front desk with what he hoped was a killer smile.

“Hey Tara, you haven’t happened to see a tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome man walk in here looking like a whole damn snack in a deputy’s uniform, have you?”

The woman at the desk rolled her eyes at him, before a fond smile spread across her mouth. “Yes, Stiles. Your husband is here.”

“Thanks, you’re a doll. Oh, and if you happen to know of any available men who aren’t opposed to the male persuasion, let me know. I’m looking for a friend.” Stiles moved to walk away, but paused as the wheels started turning. “That’s not a joke, by the way. I’m literally looking for a friend, just in case…:”

“Yea, I got it, Stiles. I’ll let you know. But maybe you can start with Parrish.”

Stiles tilted his head to consider that. “I didn’t even realize… I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks!”

As he walked into the bullpen, he tried to wrap his head around Parrish being bisexual. Just when you think you know a guy. 

He stopped at a desk near the front and threw himself down onto the cleared surface.

“Hey sexy, you wanna go out some time?” Stiles purred.

Derek turned away from his computer and looked assessingly at the younger man. “I don’t know. I don’t think my husband would like that.” He tried so hard but Stiles could see the twitch at the corner of his mouth itching to smirk at their little game.

“Hmm, do you need to ask him permission? Does he have your balls in a jar or something?” He teased.

The werewolf ran his hand up Stiles’ thigh. He could feel the electricity of his touch as he moved up his hip and along his side and stopped to grab a fistful of his dress shirt. “No, but he does have my heart.” Derek rumbled. Their bodies suddenly closer than he realized.

“Oh my, that is a good answer.” Stiles' voice small and raspy.

“Get a room!” A male voice yelled from behind them.

“Get a life, Nowak.” Stiles called out without looking away from his favorite pair of green eyes.

Derek chuckled to himself as he began to pull away. With the space, Stiles finally remembered why he was there. He lifted the forgotten plastic bag in his hand.

“I got your favorite.” Stiles beamed.

The deputy glanced at the bag now sitting on his desk. “You mean, my second favorite.”

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows together. Confusion written all over his face. He tried to speak a couple times, Derek just watching him calmly, not even trying to help him out as he floundered. “You love the deli’s Reuben.”

With a playful smirk, Derek got up and leaned into him. “You should know, you’re my favorite thing to eat.” He whispered into Stiles' ear, before planting a kiss on his temple.

Stiles bit his lip as Derek started to walk away, back towards the break room. He quickly got up and followed after him, doubling back when he realized he left the food behind. As soon as he made it into the room, Derek cornered him, closing the door with Stiles’ back, pressing him against it.

“You know that your flirting gets me all hot and bothered, smelling like a fucking buffett. Yet you still insist on it when you come in here.”

“There’s nothing sexier than a man in uniform, Derek.” Stiles addressed the man’s lips.

The werewolf attacked his husband’s mouth, hands settling on top of his firm ass. Stiles threw his arms around him, his hands working into his hair. Derek pushed against him just that little bit more, ensuring there was no space at all between them. One hand wandered down and hitched up Stiles leg to grind into him further.

Derek pulled back suddenly with a grunt, dropping into a chair at the table. His hands in fists, and claws digging into his palms.

“Derek, babe. Hey, don’t do that. What did we talk about?” Stiles fussed.

He plopped into the chair next to him and grabbed his hands. Turning them palm up, he rubbed circles into his wrists with his thumbs to get him to relinquish his death grip. He brought the hands up to his face and kissed each palm where the nail marks were slowly healing and vanishing before his eyes.

Derek watched him but turned his gaze away quickly when he saw the state he left him in. Dishevled, sex hair, flushed cheeks, and kiss worn mouth; Stiles looked good enough to eat. Even more now than before.

“I just…. I couldn’t help it. I’m sorry. I’ve been on edge today. And my wolf decided that throwing you over the table would make it better.” Derek chuckled humorlessly. 

Stiles gazed up and met his eyes. “That’s what our words are for, Der.”

Getting up from the table, Stiles leaned into him and gave his forehead a chaste kiss. He turned to the counter and started pulling paper plates, utensils, and napkins from the cupboards. 

“Yea, you’re right. We need to talk more.” 

Stiles whipped his head around at the tone of the wolf’s voice. “Sounds like we’re about to do some talking now.”

Derek rubbed his hands together before reluctantly meeting Stiles’ eyes. “I heard about the case finally getting to court.”

Stiles huffed as he fell back into his chair again. “Yea, I know.” Stiles said dismissively.

Derek eyed him carefully. “Is that what you were hiding from me? I thought you were done with this ‘avoid it until it goes away' crap.”

“I wasn’t hiding it. It just wasn’t a good time, and I didn’t want to ruin our family dinner.” Stiles reasoned.

“Is that why you had that nightmare the other night? You haven’t had one in a while.”

Stiles didn’t respond, just started unpacking the bag.

Derek growled. “I wish I could get five minutes in a room with those scumbags for what they did to you.”

Stiles swallowed thickly. “It was my job. I knew what the case was and I knew the risks.”

“They could’ve protected you better!”

Stiles set his food down. “They’re paying for my therapy, aren’t they?”

“Sure, but that’s such a low bar, Stiles.”

“Derek. As my husband and an Alpha werewolf, no one is ever going to protect me at your level. Not even myself, geez, even my dad is questionable. Can we just have a nice lunch and let the justice system do its job? I worked my ass off compiling plenty of evidence to put against them. I’m only waiting to see what happens in sentencing. That’s what I’m worried about.”

Derek nodded. “Ok. We’ll table this for now. But I expect you to talk to me whenever something like this comes up…” Derek cringed.”Ya know, - when you’re ready. Sorry. I didn’t… I don’t want it to sound like I’m ordering you.”

Stiles smiled at him. “I know what you meant, Sourwolf. And I’ll be sure to tell you when something important comes up. Okay?”

Derek nodded again.

Stiles got up out of his chair and sat himself down on Derek’s lap. The werewolf automatically threw his arms around his husband, and snuffled along his neck. 

“How about an easy night? Chinese food and movies?” Derek mumbled into his shoulder.

“That sounds perfect.”

***

Stiles shuffled down the stairs and toward the kitchen as Derek finished drying and putting away the dishes. 

“Did he make you read that Little Wolf book again?” Derek asked. “I swear he’s obsessed with that book.”

“No, not that one. He only wants that when you’re there to do the Father Wolf voice. You know that’s the only reason he likes that book. Well, besides the wolf. I think we should get him more good wolf stories. Don’t want him to become Sourwolf 2.0.”

Stiles pulled a bottle of soda out of the fridge and grabbed a cup from the cupboard. Derek watched him, propped against the island. He was wearing Derek’s favorite pants. These heather grey, cotton, lounge pants that hung low on his hips and hugged his butt beautifully. He imagined himself tugging those sinful pants down and shoving his face between those divine cheeks.

Quietly he stepped up behind him and grabbed a handful. Stiles’ body tensed immediately. He pivoted almost as lightning quick as a werewolf and shoved at Derek’s chest. His breath suddenly heavy, his pulse heightened and erratic. Derek suddenly realized his mistake. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't think." Derek held his hand up in surrender. 

The wild look in Stiles' eyes slowly dissipated. His heart rate took much longer to steady. 

Derek stood there frozen and repentant. Unable to move, for fear of scaring Stiles further. 

"I should've…"

"No, its… I'm just extra jumpy recently thinking about… everything." Stiles admitted. 

He reached out tentatively and slid his palms against Derek's, still raised in front of him. Suddenly Stiles threw his arms around Derek's neck, the wolf really catching him and holding him firmly around his middle.

They stayed like that for a moment. Hugging and breathing, their chests moving in unison with their breaths until they seemed to sync up. Neither of them wanted to let the other go. 

It was Stiles who made the first move. It usually was in a situation like this. Derek never wanted to let him go too soon. He wanted to give him everything he could possibly need. He would do anything for Stiles. And he couldn't help but feel guilty for being the one to overstep one of Stiles' boundaries. 

"Hey, stop it." Stiles admonished him when he pulled back. 

"What?" Derek tried to feign ignorance. 

"Blaming yourself. Realistically, I knew it was you. I knew you were behind me. I just forgot myself for a moment. It's not your fault. You're allowed to touch your husband."

Derek shook his head, looking down at his feet. "Only if he wants me to."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hands and placed them behind himself, on top of his butt. "I always want you to touch me, Der bear. We’ve already gone through this."

Derek looked up to meet his molten chocolate gaze. 

"If I'm not mistaken, you like the way my butt looks in these." Stiles teased, trying to defuse the situation.

Derek snorted. "I like your butt, period. These pants just show it off the best."

“Ok. You get the popcorn started. I’ll finish getting the drinks. I hope you picked a good movie.” Stiles chuckled to himself as he turned back to the counter. “Hell, if I don’t we can always just make out. I put some lube in the center drawer of the coffee table, ya know, for future reference.”

Derek stopped dead when he closed the microwave door. He’s pretty sure he short circuited the werewolf's brain. 

_Still got it._

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not planning on another long wait but we shall see what fate has in store. I do have the other chapters mostly written and know exactly what I want to happen, so that's a big plus.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nostalgia and making plans.

***

Stiles slowly woke with a stretch of limbs. As his eyes opened and adjusted to the light, he focused on Derek who was straightening and grooming his suit in the mirror. Stiles grunted with approval.

“How did I get so lucky?”

Derek turned at the sound of his voice and smiled coyly. “Good morning.”

“You know I could’ve left Max with my dad and Melissa, and joined you. I don’t want you to have to do this without me.”

Derek sighed deeply as he continued to fiddle with his suit jacket. “I told you that this is my duty. This isn’t fun for me…”

“Babe, I never said that it was. It’s a funeral; of course it’s not fun. I just want to be there for you. I know this can't be easy... bringing up old memories.”

Taking two big strides to the bed, Derek knelt down on one knee and leaned over his husband. “This is just something I have to do on my own, as an Alpha, for diplomacy. Satomi and her pack have been good allies to us and we need to show our support. Believe me, I would much rather stay here with you and lay in bed a little longer.” Derek nuzzled his face into Stiles’s. “But I need to be there for this, to pay respects.”

“Ok.” Stiles conceded. “I won’t get in the way.”

Derek growled, wrapping Stiles up in his arms. “You are never in the way. This is just something I need to do, for the pack.”

“What about the Alpha mate? Isn’t it their duty to accompany the Alpha?”

“Ooor, stay at home and watch their pups?”

“What if something happens to you and you’re on your own?” Stiles suggested.

“I won’t be alone. Cora will be with me.”

“Cora is going?” Stiles tried unsuccessfully to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“Yes, my second is going with me as escort and protection.”

“And what about her kids?” Stiles asked.

“Isaac is watching them. Just as you will be here with our little one.”

Stiles grumbled. “I can do more than be a stay at home mate.”

Derek groaned with displeasure. “Of course you can. I wasn’t suggesting that you couldn’t. You’re amazing, Stiles. Perfect for me in every way. But this is just something I need to do on my own this time. With my sister. I think we could really use it, being surrounded by allies and properly putting someone to rest.”

Stiles swallowed his hurt, realizing how important this must be for him. Setting aside his own feelings to parse through later, he playfully planted a small kiss on Derek’s chin. His husband captured his lips and kissed him deeply.

“Daddies!” Max giggled from the doorway.

Derek turned his head to acknowledge his son. “I’ll get you too, little man.”

“No!” Max shouted playfully.

Derek chased after his son, the little boy ran around the bed. Max jumped up and dove behind Stiles, to use him as a shield. “Daddy, save me!” Max giggled.

Stiles chortled. “I’ll protect you from Dadzilla.”

Derek stood up straight and brushed off his suit. “I’m definitely going to miss a good lazy Sunday. But I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“See you later, Dadzilla.” Max teased.

Derek picked up his wallet and cell phone from the nightstand before blowing a kiss to his boys and walking out the bedroom door.

***

_Max fell in the playground and Derek grabbed the crying toddler. Stiles waited nearby, heart in his throat at the piercing wail from their son. Derek held the little boy and bounced him lightly in his arms to placate him. It wasn't working. Stiles held his arms out to offer his help. But Derek stayed there with Max. His eyes flicking red caught the young boy's attention. Even though he didn't present yet, there were subtle hints that Max was going to be like his Papa. His impeccable hearing. And his heightened sense of smell. Plus the way he hung on his Papa's every word, showing that he respected and obeyed his Alpha._

_"Max? Listen to Papa." He instructed the boy. "You will fall down many times in your life. There's nothing wrong with falling down. That's how we learn. It's not the falling down, but the getting back up that really matters."_

_Stiles stepped forward transfixed almost as if the voice affected him the same as any beta wolf. His heart swelled in his chest. He could feel the rapid beat of it against his ribcage. Derek looked down as if he could see the organ through the clothes and skin and muscle._

_"Marry me?" Stiles finally said._

_Derek gazed up at him. The expression on his face seemed to mirror what Stiles could feel on his own. Awe. Surprise. And unconditional love._

_The Alpha released his squirming son back down onto the ground to play some more. When he got back up, his smile was radiant as he fished in his pocket._

_"If I say yes, does that make this mine?" Derek beamed._

_Stiles gaped at what he held in his open palm. A white gold ring with an inset band of diamonds._

_"Were you… you're gonna… we…" Stiles eked out in a soft whisper. He couldn't quite get his voice to work._

_"I didn't quite have it planned yet." Derek swallowed. His voice sounded slightly off too. Like he does on the rare occasion that he's overwhelmed with his emotions. "But I knew I wanted to be yours forever."_

_Stiles felt his heart in his throat as Derek took the silence to bend down on one knee in front of him. Max toddled over and gripped his father's leg, thinking he was getting down in the ground to play._

_"Will you be my forever, Mieczysław?"_

_He stared at the display in front of him and broke down in tears when his mind clicked and said **'that's my husband. That's my family.'**_

_Stiles knelt down in front of Derek and surged forward into his arms. Kissing him soundly on the mouth. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes." Stiles whispered in his ear._

_Derek pulled an identical, but larger, ring from his pocket and Stiles immediately took it, knowing what to do. Placing the ring on Derek's finger, he gazed up at the wolf with watery eyes._

_"I love you."_

_"I know." Derek teased._

_"Stars Wars and Jane Austen in one proposal. God, we're perfect for each other."_

_The incoming kiss knocked them onto the ground, rolling around as their son jumped on them._

***

Walking through the front door, Derek paused and quietly closed the door behind himself. He listened for the sounds of his family within the house. He heard the slow, even breathing and steady heartbeat of his son to the left in his bedroom, taking a nap. To the right, he heard a slightly more erratic but fairly normal heartbeat of his one and only. 

He followed the sound upstairs to their bedroom.

Stiles was curled up on the floor, carefully sifting through the contents in the chest at the foot of the bed. He touched everything with such care and reverence. Not just what he added to the decorative fire-safe container, but what Derek added as well. 

When they moved in together, only 4 months into dating, they made the decision to keep a sort of memory chest, something special and private in their sanctuary. Stiles included family photos and his mom's recipe books. While Derek put in all that he could find that wasn't burned in the old house, and anything of importance from the family vault; photos, trophies, heirlooms, books and journals. They also placed Max's baby photos, forged birth certificate, and adoption papers in there. 

Derek shuffled his feet softly, to make noise, before bending down to meet Stiles on the floor. The young man sighed as he took in their family treasures. 

"I was thinking." Stiles started. 

"That's dangerous." Derek tried for levity. 

His husband just rolled his eyes. 

"We should have a big pack event. Something fun. A picnic and just invite all of our allied packs. You guys get together a lot to mourn and not enough to celebrate. And we need to appreciate everything while we have it."

"I love it. Let's set a date and let me know what I can do to help you with planning."

Stiles finally looked at his husband, really drank him in. Derek had removed his suit jacket. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up his forearms. The reaction was sudden and unmistakable. 

Derek's eyebrows reached his hairline as Stiles scent went from nostalgic and vaguely sad, to horny in a split second. 

"Well, Mr. Stilinski-Hale, I do believe you like what you see." Derek teased.

Stiles bit his lip as he reached over to tug the shirt from Derek's trousers. "Well, Mr. Stilinski-Hale, I can't help that my husband is an absolute dreamboat. Now if he were to kindly stick that gorgeous cock down my throat, I would be ever so happy."

Derek reached back and closed the door the rest of the way, before he let his husband pounce on him. Right there on their bedroom floor. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have this all done before the end of the year. Fingers crossed. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad news.

***

Stiles hopped into the Jeep gently tossing the bag of take out to the passenger’s seat. It smelled so mouthwateringly good. Normally they would just make themselves Italian, it wasn’t out of their wheelhouse at all. But sometimes, they had a hankering for Papa Gino’s. Someone at work had it for lunch and that was it. He texted Derek to tell him he was getting it and despite having other ideas for dinner, hubby was totally on board with the change in plans. He could smell his chicken parm and his stomach rumbled as he drove home

His cell phone pinged with a message notification as he neared a red light. He grabbed the phone and checked it while he waited.

It was an email from Rafe.

Stiles swallowed hard debating whether or not to open it. His curiosity won the battle though. 

**_Agent Stilinski,  
I’m sorry to inform you that during the course of the Richardson trial, some of the evidence you helped accumulate was suppressed by the defense’s attorney. Unfortunately, the defendant was acquitted due to insufficient evidence...._ **

Stiles stopped reading as the phone fell from his shaking hand. He heard car horns honking behind him and ran a hand through his hair to try to pull himself together. Turning back around, he started driving on autopilot. He couldn’t remember how he actually got himself into the driveway of his house, but suddenly he was shifting the Jeep into park. But he couldn’t quite move. 

He wasn’t aware of how long he sat there, frozen in his seat. His mind flooded with thought after thought of potential scenarios of what could possibly happen now. His anxiety eating away at him like a parasite. What should he do? How should he respond? What’s going to happen?

A tap on the window tore him away from his thoughts as he jumped so hard he hit his head on the roof. Stiles turned to find Derek standing outside the driver’s side window. Obviously, by his pained expression, he knew something was up. He probably felt everything through their mate bond. Heard the Jeep pull into the driveway and then heard Stiles’ heart which he realized now was practically beating out of his chest. 

His furrowed eyebrows drawn up in the middle with concern.

Stiles steeled himself and grabbed the take out and his phone that was still on the floor. Derek opened the door for him and caught him as Stiles threw himself into his arms. He needed the comfort of his husband’s touch. But before he could register what was happening, he was crying freely. Tears flooded down his face. His feet barely touched the ground. Derek held him up, as Stiles sagged helplessly against him. His throat hurt as he realized he was wailing into Derek’s shoulder. The Alpha just held his husband, staying strong for him, as he broke down.

“Stiles, baby.” Derek purred in his ear, to try to soothe him. “My love, I’m here.”

They heard a low growl as Max tore out of the house toward a non-existent threat. He knew that his daddy was sad, more than sad. The little wolf clung to Stiles’ leg. At the touch, Stiles seemed to find his strength, getting his feet back under him again. He began to pull away from Derek. His tears slowed and his breathing started to even out as he concerned himself with comforting his confused little boy.

Stiles bent down and slipped his hands under Max’s arms. He waited for the little werewolf to release his grip before picking him up into his arms. Stiles held onto his son tightly, as Derek’s hands remained on his hips, keeping him close. 

“Oh honey, Daddy just got some really bad news.” Stiles explained, his voice shaky and small.” But everything is going to be ok, right? Because I have you and Papa to help me make it better, right, honey?”

“Papa and Max protect Daddy from bad things.” Max sniffled, getting upset that Stiles is upset.

Stiles planted a kiss on his son’s forehead. “Thank you, baby boy.”

He set his son down on the ground again and glanced at Derek’s concerned face for a moment. He couldn’t handle that look right now. He handed his phone to Derek with a knowing look.

“I need to take a walk to calm down.” Stiles told him as he walked toward the backyard and the Preserve just beyond the back fence. 

“I’ll stay close. Love you.” Stiles continued quietly as he walked away, knowing his boys would hear him anyway.

Derek collected the phone and bag of takeout that Stiles dropped on the front lawn. He quickly unlocked Stiles’ cell phone and it opened to the email that he had been reading. The Alpha couldn’t control the roar that erupted from him, deep down from his wolf.

Stiles flinched, knowing that he discovered the email, as he walked into the trees and the embrace of the Preserve. 

***

_”You did this to yourself.” The man spit out at him. “You made this harder than it had to be. If you keep struggling, it’ll only be more fun for me. I’ll only get to hurt you more. And I will get what I want in the end.”_

Stiles walked. Flashes of memories coursed through his head. He was at war with his own thoughts and emotions, trying to remind himself that this was all behind him. He wasn’t alone anymore. They couldn’t hurt him like they did. They had no control over him anymore.

But he kept coming back to those moments.

_”You do what you’re paid to do, or you face the consequences. You’re just a pretty face and a nice ass. A dime a dozen. Do your job or we can make you disappear. You get me?”_

Stiles flinched remembering some of his more painful experiences. Just when he was finally starting to process everything. Just when he was starting to heal and move forward. They only dragged him back.

He continued to walk and walk until he couldn’t bear the burning in his legs anymore and plopped down against a random tree. It was there that Derek found him, little Max hot on his heels. The Alpha made sure to purposely crunch leaves and snap twigs and bracken under foot as he approached.

Stiles watched his family approach. The look in his eyes stilled Derek. It was vacant. Like Stiles had just shut down. It reminded him too much of what Stiles looked like when he was possessed by the Nogitsune. The void in his eyes startled him, but Max kept walking and Stiles changed as the boy got closer. His expression softened just enough for him to know that this was still his husband. And he released the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

“Der?” 

Derek shook the thoughts out of his head. “We couldn’t stay away any longer. Our wolves were too restless. We needed to see that you were ok for ourselves.”

Stiles held up his free arm as he clung to their son with his other. Derek bent down, wrapped Stiles’ arm around his neck and slowly began to pull him up to stand.

They didn’t really talk as they walked back toward the house. Derek noticed that he was having some trouble, so he began silently draining his pain as they went along.

“I need to ward the house.” Stiles broke through the silence.

Derek nodded. “Whatever you need, love.”

His arm still wrapped around Stiles’ waist as they approached the backyard. Max still firmly in Stiles' grasp.

“We’ll be prepared. But at least it doesn’t look like they’re headed here.” Derek added.

Stiles stopped for a moment, and glared at Derek. “What do you mean?”

Derek cleared his throat. “I guess you didn’t get to that part.”

Stiles rubbed at the back of his neck.“I was trying to prevent a panic attack while driving, I didn’t get a chance.” He admitted.

The Alpha fished Stiles’ cell phone from his pocket and handed it to his husband. Stiles unlocked it one handed and skipped over the part he already read.

“Intel shows that they’re headed out of the country to lick their wounds. I don’t know if I trust this. But I mean, they do have contacts in Dubai and across the Middle East. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

They slowly made their way back to the house. Stiles mindlessly followed Derek into the kitchen. Max still clung to Stiles like a little monkey.

“Do you feel up to eating?” Derek asked as he opened the oven door.

“Sit, honey. We’ll get dinner started, ok?” Stiles was able to set Max down in a chair at the dinner table, before turning back to his husband. “Yea, I could probably eat a bit. Just - let me… let me set those wards first.”

Derek started getting the food set out on the table as Stiles trudged out the back door. He made it out to his He-Shed as the sun began to set even further, leaving orange and purple hues across the sky. Any other day he would’ve stopped to appreciate its beauty. He unlocked the door with a pass of his hand over the door. Then grabbed a couple different jars of herbs and an empty dish. He sprinkled a little of each herb onto the dish and chanted as he began to mix them with his fingers.

He used his fingers to draw the sigils on the back deck. When he finished his chanting an energy field whooshed around the whole home before disappearing from the naked eye. Stiles however could still see it. Next, he completed the same sigils and chanting to his car and then Derek’s before heading back into the house and placing the empty dish in the sink.

*** 

That night Derek lay on his back in bed and Stiles clung to him. His head rested on his broad chest. Max dozed peacefully at Derek's other side. But they couldn’t quite bring themselves to fall asleep. They just held each other and prayed that their family would be safe from retaliation. Or at least Stiles did. Derek saw blood. Blood and entrails hanging off his claws as he roared his victory. If they dared to come near his family, he had no doubt they would regret the day they ever touched his Stiles.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at me updating regularly! I'm trying to get this all out so I can focus most of my time and energy on other endeavors. I've lived with this story for long enough. I promise I'll finish it though. I don't like to leave things unfinished. 
> 
> So that leads me to an important question. If I write my own original fiction and published ebooks, would you guys be interested in reading them? 
> 
> I've been writing for a long, long time now, mostly M/M romance, and I have a lot of material started. But I'm working on finishing them and publishing them. So, what do you think? Let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things get worse before they get better.

***

In the morning, things didn’t get much better. Apart from a couple times that Stiles and Derek dropped off out of sheer exhaustion, neither of them really slept all that much. Even little Max had tossed and turned. Probably because he could sense the emotions coming off of his fathers. Luckily, he did sleep some or this would make for a nightmare of a day. The only thing worse than not sleeping, is a toddler not sleeping. 

Stiles just dragged himself through his morning routine like a zombie. Derek, thankfully, had a surge of energy due to superior werewolf genes. Although he still felt dead on his feet, he decided to get coffee made immediately for his own safety and sanity. He let Stiles have his shower first, despite having work earlier, knowing he probably needed the wake up more desperately than him.

The Alpha toted his surprisingly quiet son downstairs for breakfast after a quick change into clothes for school. He deposited Max in the highchair he was quickly outgrowing. He knew that was a conversation he was going to have about change and growing up. But he really didn’t need the extra hassle today so he shelved that discussion for another day. A better time when it didn’t feel so tense, like the family was standing on the edge of a cliff, dangling. They needed safety and security and familiarity right now if they’re going to get through this.

When Stiles came downstairs, Derek had a mug of their strongest coffee ready for him, just the way he liked it, so he didn’t have to do any work. Stiles took the proffered cup with a grunt and a kiss to Derek’s cheek as a silent thank you.

“Just doing an easy breakfast this morning.” Derek started, in what he hoped was a calm, even voice. “Instant oatmeal all around. I have the kettle started. Just pick what flavor you want.”

Stiles held his mug like it was precious, draining about half of it carefully in one long gulp. “I don’t think I could force myself to eat right now if I tried. I’ll take a pack with me, make it at work.”

“Why don’t you take a day off?” Derek suggested.

Stiles glared at him over the rim of the mug, as if he just asked him if he wanted to jump off a bridge for fun. “I have to stay busy. I can’t sit around here like this, Derek. I’ll be cleaning until my hands bleed, or hide in bed all day, still not sleeping. I have to do something.”

His young husband released Max from his highchair with a warning to go brush his teeth. The toddler tore up the stairs as Stiles took a seat on one of the stools at the island before continuing.

“Speaking of getting away though. We should go away for our anniversary. I think we could use a little time alone, somewhere that’s not here for a weekend. Don’t you think? Max can have time with Dad and Mama Melissa. He’d love that, right?”

Derek grunted disapprovingly. “I don’t think it’s a good time to upset our schedule. With how tense everything is right now, we need our routine to rely on.”

“I can’t stay here right now having to look over my shoulder every second Derek.” Stiles growled but didn’t raise his voice because of Max.

Derek could feel his own pulse rising at this, feeling challenged. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea to suddenly drop my son off with your parents. Not to mention needing to get the time off…”

“Your son?! Last time I checked, my name was on that paperwork too.” Stiles was positively seething.

Derek groaned, smacking a hand against his forehead. “You know I didn’t mean it like that, Stiles.” 

“You win. I no longer feel like celebrating.”

Stiles got up quickly, stomping into the hallway to grab his keys from the hook there.

"Stiles, don't leave like this." Derek pleaded.

Stiles stopped at the door, not looking back. Unable to face Derek with all these emotions swirling around them. He could feel the werewolf behind him in the archway like his body heat could travel that far. "No. I have to. Before my mouth gets away from me and I say something I'll regret later. I need time." 

Derek recognized the technique they used to give themselves space to think and collect themselves. He hated to do it. His wolf warred with him to grab his mate and scent him to calm him. But he knew that wouldn’t actually help Stiles since he wasn’t a werewolf. So, he let him go.

"Ok" Derek huffed in defeat as Stiles bolted out the door. The Alpha’s heart dropped to his feet watching him go.

***

_"What possessed you to just kiss me like that?" Derek asked as they sat together on a bench near the pond. "To just go for it? I've never known you to be that… brazen."_

_"I've changed, Der." Stiles grinned at him._

_The wolf looked the young man up and down thoroughly, illustrating that he's seen these changes. At least, the outward ones. His shoulders broader, his frame still slender but more defined. His longer hair and the noticeable strength of his hands. He was definitely not disappointed._

_"I've been through too much shit, and if there's one thing I've learned from all of it, it's that life is too fucking short. If you reacted badly, and you hated me for it, you know what, oh well. At least that's one less thing I'd have to worry about anymore. And one less regret for me to be carrying around."_

_"So, does that make this one more thing to worry about?" Derek asked, his fingertips grazing over the back of Stiles' hand as it rested on the wooden edge of the bench._

_"Derek Hale, I've been worrying about you for about 7 years now."_

_"Likewise." Derek chuckled softly to himself as Stiles turned his hand and entwined their fingers together. "When did you first know how you felt?"_

_Stiles scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me."_

_"Probably not as long as I've known." Derek muttered to himself._

_Stiles gave him his patented stink eye._

_"Alright, Sourwolf. Game on. Open a blank text. Type in the first time you felt something for me that wasn't just resigned tolerance. I'll do the same and we'll compare. Go!"_

_Derek begrudgingly typed at his phone. Stiles bumped elbows with him, psyching him out like this was a video game. He tried not to laugh at the young man's antics. He really missed this._

_"Done?"_

_When they finished, they turned their screens toward the other._

_**Stiles phone: Get off my private property. Grrr!** _

_**Derek's phone: When we first met.** _

_Stiles gaped at Derek's phone with his mouth hanging wide open. "Nuh uh." He said, very maturely._

_"I wasn't even bothered that you were there. I just had to find the source of that scent. Your scent. I wasn't ready to be in any sort of relationship, and you were clearly too young. But that didn't stop me from wanting you."_

_Stiles didn't move. He continued to gape at the Alpha, completely dumbstruck by his confession._

_Derek lifted a hand and pushed lightly at his chin to help him close his mouth._

_"I had no idea!" Stiles shouted. Quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, looking at the baby stroller, apologetically._

_"That was the point. You weren't meant to know. I don't know if I could've handled it if you knew then."_

_"Wow. The more you know." Stiles moved his hand in front of him in an arc._

_"So, we're claiming love at first sight then?" Derek teased._

_Stiles snorted. "Nah, it wasn't until much later that I realized I was in love with you."_

_Now it was Derek's turn to gape at him. Stiles' eyes widened as it dawned on him what he had just said. He slowly turned to the wolf. An exaggerated smile on his face to try to play it off._

_"Ok. Type it in." Derek finally said._

_"Wait, what?" Stiles eyebrows reached his hairline._

_"When you first knew you were in love with me. Same as before."_

_Derek diligently turned back to type in his phone._

_"Wait… you… you too?"_

_Derek elbowed the young man and he finally turned to his phone._

_They flipped their phones simultaneously._

_**Stiles: After swimming with the lizard man** _

_**Derek: During the Kanima attack.** _

_"What the fuck! Seriously? Are you sure you can't read minds?"_

_Derek went shy as he pulled his phone back and tucked it in his pocket. "That's when I knew. You were everything I ever wanted or needed in a mate. Strong. Brave. Loyal. Caring. Smart. Stubborn. Determined. I knew then that you didn't need me to defeat the Kanima. You would do it with or without me. But you kept me alive anyway."_

_"Because I was in love with you."_

_"Was?" Derek choked out._

_Stiles smirked at the older man._

_"We have time to fix that." Derek teased, slipping his hand back into Stiles' grasp._

***

The Sheriff rapped his knuckles against the surface of Derek’s desk. The werewolf jumped at the intrusion, but luckily didn’t automatically shift. Even though many of his co-workers were in the know, he didn’t want to give them a reason to be concerned. He didn’t realize how bad things had gotten today, until he noticed that the Sheriff got the drop on him. He didn’t even sense him coming.

“Sorry, sir. I was just… I guess I just zoned out.”

Noah lowered himself to the corner of Derek’s desk. His tired blue eyes squinted at him with concern. “Unfortunately, this isn’t the first time today someone took notice of your zoning out. You got me worried, son. What’s going on?”

Derek struggled with his words. He didn’t want to tell the Sheriff too much because it was Stiles’ place to tell him. The last thing he needed was to anger his husband even further by saying more than he was comfortable with to his father. Logically, the Sheriff was the best person to talk about this with, but when it came to his father, Stiles was more emotional than logical.

“We didn’t sleep well last night and Stiles and I had a little argument. I stuck my foot in my mouth and he stormed out.” Derek sighed, his shoulders sagging.

Noah huffed out a ragged breath. “Well, you know my son. Go home, Derek. And bring curly fries.” The sheriff clapped him on the back.

“But my shift isn’t over…”

“It’s over now.” Noah interrupted him in his authoritative ‘Sheriff voice’ as he walked away, back to his office. If the man were an Alpha werewolf, Derek probably would’ve turned his neck in submission despite himself being an Alpha werewolf too.

“Yes, sir.” Derek croaked before clearing his throat.

***

Derek returned home, after a frankly atrocious day at work, throwing himself into anything that he could to occupy his mind so he didn’t think about the argument with Stiles. But then ended up spacing out half the time anyway. Now he was home, he couldn’t hide from it anymore. But when he parked in the driveway, he didn’t see Stiles’ Jeep.

He knew that Stiles’ shift was over before his today. At that realization, he deflated as he trudged up the walk towards the house. When he opened the door, he almost didn’t notice the extra heartbeat in the house. He got excited for a split second before he realized the heartbeat was too calm to belong to his husband. 

Turning the corner into the living room, he found Max watching a movie curled up in Melissa’s lap.

He propped himself against the doorframe to keep himself standing upright. He hoped he hid his disappointment well enough but the way Melissa’s intelligent eyes scanned him, he knew he wasn’t that lucky.

“Hey Max, why don’t you go up and get ready for bed?”

Max popped his head up and bounced off the couch. “Hi Papa.” He offered with a rub of his eyes. The little wolf sleepily wrapped his arms around Derek’s leg.

The Alpha bent down and grabbed the little boy easily, bringing him into a firm hug. Derek held back of his neck, he rubbed his cheek against the boy’s neck.

“Why do you smell like that, Papa?” Max asked innocently.

Derek grumbled. The wheels turned to figure out how to explain things as gently as possible to his little lie detector.

“I had a long day and I was hoping to see Daddy. But I think he’s sleeping over at a friend’s house tonight.”

Max nodded sleepily. “You love Daddy. And Daddy loves you. He’ll be back tomorrow. We just sleep and then he’ll be here when we wake up.”

Derek ground his teeth together to keep himself from crying at the little boy’s sweet words.  
“You’re absolutely right, honey. Now brush your teeth, and I’ll be up to tuck you in. Okay?”

He bent down to set Max on the floor. The boy slowly walked up the stairs, holding onto the banister as he went. Derek watched him go, and his proud dad moment almost overshadowed his longing for Stiles. He knew Max was right though. Stiles would be back. They loved each other and this was just a misunderstanding. Stiles wouldn’t let that get in the way of what they had together as a family. He hoped.

Before he could turn back to his guest, Melissa met him in the archway. Her hand gently placed on his shoulder. 

“Is everything ok?” She asked softly, as if he were a wild animal she was afraid of startling. Or just a fragile Alpha missing his mate.

Derek shook his head. He listened to the water running in the bathroom before he spoke. “We had an argument this morning. We barely slept and I - misspoke. Said something stupid and he was upset. He’s probably just giving it time to sort everything out. It still sucks though. I wish he would’ve at least texted me so I didn’t worry.”

“He’ll be back. He loves you and he’s loyal. He would never let it go too long.” She patted his shoulder before turning toward the door. “Hug that baby, and try to get some sleep. Goodnight, Derek.”

Derek knew he wasn’t going to have a good night. But he appreciated the sentiment all the same.

“Goodnight, Mel. And thank you for stepping in.”

“That’s what grandparents do.” She smiled pleasantly before slipping out the front door.

Derek just hoped he’d get some kind of sleep tonight. Even if it was just a complete system shutdown due to overexhaustion. He’ll take anything at this point.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not fond of writing that makes my characters upset. But I'm telling a story and sometimes drama is a necessary evil. 
> 
> I'm hard at work trying to get this done for you. I have another story and some original fiction that I'm trying to work on too. So I'll update as I can. But have no fear, I've got a very clear image of the rest of the story. I'm thinking 14 chapters total now, including epilogue.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles? Where are you?

***

_“Papa.”_

Derek sluggishly awakened to consciousness. His eyes slit open and he tried to focus on Max, who was standing over him, in front of the couch. The TV was still on with the Netflix screensaver scrolling across the screen. Derek took a heaving breath.

“Papa?”

“Yea?” Derek croaked.

Max climbed up on the couch with his father. “Where’s Daddy?”

The events of the day before started rushing back, but he knew he had to get a hold of himself, and be Dad to not frighten the little one. He pulled Max up to rest against his chest. The little boy laid there on his back while Derek sniffed at his head and neck. The scent of his son relaxing him ever so slightly.

“He stayed with Uncle Scott last night.” Derek hoped he wasn’t lying.

The little boy sniffled, tugging Derek's arms to wrap around him. “Daddy wasn’t here to carry you to bed.”

Derek chuckled half-heartedly. “He couldn’t carry me to bed, honey. Not like he does with you. He doesn’t have the werewolf strength like Papa. You may be a big boy now but you’re still little enough for Daddy to pick up.”

Max nodded, knowingly. “Yea, you’re really big.” He emphasized his words by spreading his arms out really wide. Derek snorted.

Their exchange almost made him forget that Stiles was MIA. But he knew that he would have to get Max squared away before he could fully worry about where Stiles was. He ran a hand over his face in an attempt to prepare himself for a day that he could never really prepare for.

“Get ready for school. I’m gonna see if Auntie Cora can take you because I have to get to work early, ok?”

“Nathaniel!” Max exclaimed before bouncing off the couch and bounding happily up the stairs.

Derek reached for his cell phone on the coffee table to check it for messages. Apparently, he sent a sleep-drunk text to Stiles. “I’m sorry, baby. I love you. Please come home.” But there was no reply. Not a text or a phone call. This didn’t sit well with him. He’d never known Stiles to disappear after a fight. As far as he was concerned, this wasn’t the level of a fight that would constitute a visit to Scott’s for some distance. But maybe this was bigger to Stiles than he realized. Before he dug too deep into the situation, he hurried upstairs to change and help Max get ready.

He jabbed one of the contacts on his list and the phone started ringing.

"Yea!”

“Cora, could you run Max to school? I need to run into the station early.”

“Is something wrong?” Her voice was stern.

“I’ll let you know when I find out.”

Derek grabbed the quickest possible shower anyone has ever had. After quickly dressing, he scooped up Max who was playing nicely in his bedroom. 

“Do you hear Auntie?” Derek asked, trying to turn this into a game. It seemed like a useful tool to distract his little wolf and teach him at the same time. 

Max squinted his eyes in concentration, as he tilted his head. “I think I hear a car coming. Is that Auntie?”

Derek forced a smile at him. “You’re getting better. You’ll be able to pick out a specific car on the street or person in a crowd before you know it.”

He set his son down with a pat on his head.

They left the house just as Cora pulled up in her Chevy Tahoe. He hollered a goodbye to his son as he opened the door and the little boy hopped inside. Max jumped into his own booster seat in the middle of the row and buckled himself in. Cora turned and leveled Derek with a look. 

“I’ll call you when I find out any information.” Derek placated her. 

He closed the door and rounded the driveway to his black Equinox. As soon as he was in the driver’s seat and turned the key, he was expertly reversing onto the street while calling Scott on his phone. The ringing on the phone echoing through the speakers due to bluetooth connection.

“Derek, what’s up?” The other Alpha answered.

The werewolf steered through traffic as he spoke. “Scott, please tell me Stiles is with you.”

There was a pause and a shuffling noise. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Derek tried to keep a lid on his temper, but was clearly not in the mood. “I may not be able to hear your heart over the phone, but if you lie to me Scott, I will disembowel you. Tell me where my mate is.”

“I’m not lying, Derek. I promise. I wouldn’t lie about something like that. Ok? What’s going on? Is Stiles missing?” Scott started freaking out. He could almost hear his blood pressure rising through the phone.

“I don’t know that yet. But I’ll let you know when I know.”

The Alpha almost felt bad about hanging up on Scott like that. But he’s fairly sure the other man would understand given the situation.

There was only one other avenue to pursue that he could think of at the moment. He pulled into his parking spot at the Sheriff’s department when he dialed the number. He jumped out of his SUV, not even sure if he locked the door, as he walked through the front door of the office. 

“Beacon County Museum, this is Erin, how may I help you?”

“Erin, this is Derek. Have you seen Stiles?” He shouted down the phone as he pushed his way into the Sheriff’s office.

Noah on full alert at the desk, having heard Derek’s end of the conversation.

“Um, not yet. His stupid Jeep is here but I just assumed that it kicked the bucket again, and he was waiting for you to bring him in.”

Derek fell forward and had enough wherewithal to grab at the edge of the desk before he went down. His whole world pulled out from under him.

“Thank you.” He croaked out before the phone dropped from his hand.

“Derek?” Noah’s voice called out, sympathetically.

Stiles was missing.

A burning rage tore through the Alpha’s body. He just barely managed to keep himself upright, as a crippling sadness added to the mix. His wolf chimed in, desperately calling out for its mate. It was all too much, overwhelming. Before he could even attempt to pull it back, his shift rippled through him. Claws dug into the wooden surface of the desk as a deep mournful roar erupted out of his mouth. The force of it sent him to his knees.

He heard a slam of the door to his side as he struggled to breathe. Before he had any notion to question what the noise was, Parrish stepped into his line of sight. Eyes blazing orange as he regarded the Alpha werewolf. 

“Derek?” His voice was harsh and commanding, hoping to break through to him.

Derek fell back onto his heels, his hands on his lap. He gasped for air as he took in his surroundings. Noah stood at the ready behind the desk, ready for what he wasn’t sure. But judging by the fact that Derek was in full Beta shift in the middle of the Sheriff’s office and completely unable to pull it back, Noah was probably gearing up to run out of his office to safety or pull out the wolfsbane. Which Derek could not fault him for. 

“I’m calling Cora.” The Sheriff finally said.

The Alpha just nodded.

“Derek?” Parrish tried again.

“Hey kiddo, it’s Derek… oh you did. Ok, see you soon.” Noah dropped the handset back into the cradle on his desk. “Cora is on her way. She already heard.”

Derek gazed down at his hands, trying to retract his claws to no avail.

“Talk to me, Derek. What’s going on? How can we help?” Parrish pleaded.

The Alpha felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he looked up at his father-in-law.

“Stiles…” whispered hoarsely. His voice was still fragile from the intensity of his roar.

The Sheriff tensed, his shoulders tight, jaw clenched. “Derek, please…”

“He’s- missing…”

Noah plopped back into his chair and switched to Sheriff-mode. “What do we know?”

Derek tried to collect his thoughts when a tinny chime cut through the heavy silence. The Alpha grabbed at his phone recognizing his text alert. It was from "Husband". Before Derek could get his hopes up, he swiped the screen and the text conversation popped up.

**Husband: What would you do to get him back?**

_Him, not me._ Derek thought. 

He could hear a growl vibrate through the room, realizing belatedly that it was coming from him. His grip on his phone tightening, and his teeth ground together, cutting into his lip. 

Luckily, Parrish wrapped a strong hand around Derek's wrist, grounding him, before he could do something as stupid as crush his phone. 

Derek broke down before he could explain. He knew he needed to get a grip. He needed his Stiles back. But more urgently, he needed someone to help get him back to a functioning werewolf. He needed Cora. 

***

The first thing he noticed was the terrible ache that coursed through his body. Every limb, every inch of skin just felt sore and bruised. Then the smell, the faint odor of mold and mildew, followed by the cold. The last thing he noticed before flinging his eyes open wide, was the restraints at his wrists and ankles. 

Stiles gasped, recognizing the men who stood in front of him. 

"Well, if you missed me that much, you could've called." 

And that's all he remembered before a fist came sailing across his face, knocking him unconscious again.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun....
> 
> So, who's taking bets about what will happen next?
> 
> Is it weird that I find Derek in full wolfed out Alpha mode, kinda hot?
> 
> I didn't think so 😉
> 
> We're getting closer to the end. Who's excited? Besides me, obvi.
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're in Beacon county, bitch. You're out of your element."

***

Stiles came to, again.

The same basement odors but the aches are different, more pronounced. Especially across his face after the last knockout he sustained.

“Awake again, I see. I’m still trying to decide if you’re worth more to be dead or alive. What do you think?” Richardson taunted him on the other side of the dank room.

Stiles tried to hide the flinch from hearing that voice again. But not in his head this time. The voice very much live and in person. He kept his head down, as not to make eye contact with the star of his nightmares.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the man give a signal to one of the goons that stood in front of Stiles. The knuckle-dragging ogre of a man smacked Stiles across the face open-handed.

Stiles chuckled to himself as the thug pulled away after hitting him. 

"You like that?"

Stiles remained quiet. He knew that would anger his former “boss”. See, Michael Richardson was a man of great wealth and power. He had inherited an incredibly lucrative hotel business from his family. But that just wasn’t enough for him. He discovered the filthy rich, luxurious side of human trafficking and decided to expound on it. He decided to create the most elite escort services on the East Coast, if not the whole country. He used this as a cover for the trafficking, using some of the purchased girls against their will once they were “broken in”. Stiles willingly went undercover to blow this case wide open. But it didn’t go as planned.

"You used to talk up a storm. I'm surprised."

Stiles couldn’t help himself. "Maybe I don't wanna talk to you."

"Not even to plead for your life?" Richardson teased.

Stiles scoffed. "I don't have to."

The guy swept his hand out in front of him, in a gesture to give Stiles the floor. 

Stiles forced himself to lift his head and meet his captor’s eyes.

"Three things. First of all, you've already made an attempt at a ransom. You won't kill me until you get a response.”

Richardson butted in. “That’s just the thing. I was all ready to come in here, guns blazing and take out the trash. No more evidence against me. Most of my money, tied up in assets that have been frozen thanks to you. Then I discovered, that you’re not just married to some stupid small town deputy. But one of the wealthiest people in California. I could use that money to relocate, to disappear.”

“Secondly,” Stiles continued like he wasn’t even listening. “You have seriously underestimated this situation. My husband is coming for me."

Stiles smirked. With the dried blood and bruises on his face, it looked downright sinister. 

"You think I'm scared of some small town deputy?" The thug who was battering Stiles spoke up.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed, full bodied. It sounded creepy and maniacal even to his own ears.  
"You're in Beacon county, bitch. You're out of your element."

The thug straightened the collar of his shirt, trying to appear unperturbed. But to a boy who runs with wolves, it was obvious he was just a little affected by Stiles eerie behavior.

"We'll see about that." Richardson turned to move out of the room, but Stiles stopped him in his tracks.

“And third! I did say three things, right? I’m pretty sure I did.”

“Just spit it out!” The man yelled at him.

A grin split Stiles’ face as he spoke. “I never stopped working for the FBI. Conveniently, I was on a sabbatical, which means I’m technically not on the payroll. So they can legally claim that I no longer work there in a court of law. But I’m very much still employed. It seems you kidnapped a federal agent.”

Richardson tried to keep his face neutral as he rushed out of the room, with his cronies behind him. But Stiles could see the fear darken his eyes before he fled.

"Boss," one of the henchmen hissed in a whisper. "Do you think maybe we should call in reinforcements?"

The man smacked him in the back of the head. "How could he have done anything? We grabbed him without him knowing we were here. He had no contact with anyone. How is anyone going to find him?"

"But his husband and father are police. They might figure it out." Another one chimed in. 

"And you think some podunk Sheriff's office is any match for the weaponry and man power we have." The man straightened up. "They have no proof. Even if they suspect, they have no proof, which means no warrant. He's bluffing. He's trying to make us scared. The kid's clever. He wouldn't have gotten into the FBI if he wasn't. But he's got nothing. So don't let me catch you ladies wringing your hands any further over this."

"Then why don't we just kill him and dump the body so we can be done with this already?"

Richardson snapped. "Not until I get payback. He disrupted my business. I'm gonna get back every penny I'm owed."

"Why not just take him and sell him? I'm sure he'd make good money. He's attractive enough."

"I'm thinking about it." The man sighed before heading upstairs.

***

Cora darted into the Sheriff's station as if she were on fire. She barely made the doorway to Noah’s office before falling to the floor beside her brother. Cora threw her arms around him with such force, that any human would’ve had a broken arm or clavicle. With the sound of the collision, they might’ve broken something, but they’d heal quickly enough that they didn’t acknowledge it. Derek snuffled into her neck and started to roughly scent mark her neck. She relented some of her grasp to let him do what he needed.

"Yes, Alpha, I'm here."

They sat there for a few moments. The Sheriff and Parrish silently watched as Derek hugged and scented his sister as if he were a touch-starved man and she was a buffet. He finally halted his ministrations and his eyes finally flicked back to his normal, human green. His hand, taking her wrist with white knuckled grip, was no longer covered in sharp claws. His shift slowly receded.

“We need to look over everything we know about Michael Richardson. Who he’s connected to with his hotel chain and his escort service. We can’t leave any stone unturned. All known associations.” Derek barked, still sitting on his heels on the floor.

His eyes were clearer now and he was focused.

Parrish hesitated, hovering in the same spot he backed into once Cora tore into the office. But the Sheriff immediately started typing at his computer.

“Richardson? There was a court case recently, tying him to human trafficking. But he was acquitted due to lack of evidence. What would he have to…” Noah turned to Derek, the wheels turning in his head.

“Stiles was involved in that case.” Derek reluctantly admitted, his jaw set tightly.

The Sheriff looked at Derek with his stern Sheriff face. He knew there was more to the story without Derek even alluding to it, but the Alpha would not budge. Noah finally harrumphed at him and tried a different tactic.

“Ok, what can we know about it?”

“I don’t know all the details. Only what Stiles could tell me law enforcement, to law enforcement.” Derek started. He grabbed his discarded phone from the floor, and began typing and scrolling as he easily stood up from the floor in one smooth, graceful move.

“FBI was working on a case with the CIA against Richardson because he was suspected of participating in the underground human trafficking market tied to several Middle Eastern countries. Stiles had volunteered for an undercover mission to uncover any information he could from Richardson’s escort service, where they believed he was funneling these trafficked girls for profit.” Derek paused, looking up momentarily from his search on his phone. “He gathered enough evidence to put against the organization, and he was pulled from the mission. Once his work was complete on the case, he took a leave of absence and came back home.”

Noah began searching through the database on his computer. “So, Richardson found out in court that Stiles was an undercover agent and once he was acquitted came after him to retaliate? Is that it?

Derek grunted. “That’s about it.”

“Bull shit, Derek. I know you, son. You’ve got holes in your story.” The Sheriff accused.

The Alpha stood firm, glaring at his father-in-law now, not the Sheriff of Beacon County, not his boss. “That’s not my story to tell.”

Noah rolled his eyes with a put upon grunt, but turned back to his computer without further comment, for now.

Parrish left the office only to grab his County issued laptop, and joined Derek and the Sheriff with their search. Cora sat beside Derek on the couch. Her left hand rested comfortingly on his shoulder, giving him her support, as she furiously texted, probably Isaac, one-handed on her cellphone. They all worked in relative silence, trying to find a link between Richardson, his hotels, or escort service, any known associates of the criminals, and any possible connection they had to Beacon Hills or surrounding areas. Derek occasionally paused to send out a text.

Nobody mentioned or even realized how long they had been working on this. The station was informed not to disturb the Sheriff in his office for the rest of the day. They had no distractions as the sun slowly started its descent in the sky.

“Derek, could you please give me something? How bad is this situation? Are we expecting Stiles to be hurt, to be…” Noah trailed off, unable to ask his son-in-law about the possibility of his son making it out of this alive. But it was clearly there in the charged air between them.

The Alpha took a deep breath. “He’s alive, Noah. They aren’t going to touch him, not after they attempted to extort money out of me. They obviously did their homework. With the Hale name, they probably didn’t have to dig too deep. But thankfully, this tactic will keep him alive. We just have to stretch this out until we can locate them.”

The Sheriff nodded. “Did you get anything new yet?”

“They think they’re toying with me, playing hard to get. They’re only buying me time.” Derek replied, looking down at the text chain coming from his husband’s phone to his.

_Husband: What would you do to get him back?_

_Derek: Stiles? What are you talking about?_

Derek played ignorant, hoping to extract something information from them, and give them time to research.

_Husband: What would you do to get Stiles back?_

_Derek: Stiles…  
Who are you?   
You have my husband?   
Stiles, if this is some kind of practical joke, it’s not funny._

_Husband: How much money is he worth to you?_

_Derek: My husband is priceless.  
There is nothing I wouldn’t do to protect him._

_Husband: I will start the bidding at 5 mil. If you don’t respond within the next hour and have the money at the designated meeting point then the amount goes up. 1 million for every hour you delay._

_[Google Maps link]_

"They selected a meeting point. I have Danny working on trying to triangulate the signal from Stiles’ phone now. But I doubt we'll get anything. Richardson has the money and resources to turn this into a wild goose chase. We need to make the connection and quickly." Derek reasoned. 

Parrish piped up. "The only thing I found is a small resort hotel chain that Richardson is affiliated with. It's on the outskirts of Beacon County, in the mountains. It's a ski resort…"

"Pleasant Springs Resort. I found that too." The Sheriff agreed. "Not sure if they would actually keep him in a resort where he could be overheard."

"But that's a good start." Derek cut in. "Who runs that resort? That might be his only connection to Beacon County."

Parrish nearly jumped out of his seat. "Patrick Leighton. He's the owner and CEO. Has a home in Paradise Valley gated community. It's within our jurisdiction."

"I'm going to gather some backup…" Derek started, getting to his feet. 

Cora interjected. "I already sorted it. They're just waiting on us for a plan of action."

The Alpha spun around on his sister. 

"What do you think I've been doing here this whole time? We've got Isaac, Scott, Malia, and Liam on board. And myself obviously."

Derek raised a hand in protest. "You and Malia are pregnant. Malia is about to pop any second."

"Your point being?" Cora snapped. "Pregnant shifters can't fight, is that what you're saying?

The younger woman glared at him, daring him to disagree with her further. But he wasn't stupid. 

"Ok." He finally said. "Who's watching the kids then?"

"Melissa is off shift. Isaac is already there with the kids, waiting for instruction from our Alpha."

Derek stood there for a moment. He felt very proud to see his second taking her role so seriously. Although it took a little wind out of his sails. He'd get over it. 

“Call Rafael." He directed at Noah. "But only after we have a plan and it’s being set into action. We will go in first, Parrish will call it in and we’ll get in and out before you get there. All actions will be my own. If you have to make it look good and put me on suspension, I will take the hit, sir. But I will not waste one more second waiting while my husband is in danger.”

The Sheriff stood from the desk and met Derek, Parrish and Cora where they stood. 

“Go get my boy, Derek.” He said, giving the Alpha a parting pat on the shoulder.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extraction team assemble!
> 
> What do you think? 
> 
> I'm so close to done. This chapter held me back. I ended up working around it and having the end chapters almost completely written. So that's the good news. Bad news, I don't think the next chapter is complete yet, not to my liking anyway. So, we shall see.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that two updates in one week? It's my way of saying Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :)

***

Dusk had fallen by the time Derek pulled the patrol car into the roundabout driveway, leading to the big ostentatious house. He was too geared up, too emotionally invested to bother with the details of what was probably a lovely home. He just hoped that the actual owner didn’t know what was happening in his house right now. Derek wouldn’t hesitate to take down anybody who had even an inkling.

His plan fully set into place as he heard the text notification when he killed the engine. Derek took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t want to mess this up by wolfing out too quickly. Slowly, he pulled the keys from the ignition, allowing the inhabitants of the house to question what was happening. If they had even remotely done their homework, they might know who was coming, but not the extent of what was going to happen to them. He was banking on that.

Derek slipped out of the car and closed the door behind himself. He paced himself as he walked up to the front door of the house, giving Cora, Isaac, Malia, Scott, Liam and Deputy Parrish enough time to prepare in their strategic places. Even though he hadn't knocked yet, he could hear the commotion inside the house, the guards positioning themselves to prepare for a confrontation. But they had no idea what they were in for. 

He waited until the commotion died down. Although his wolf was ripping at him to tear open the door and _grab mate and run_ , he remained as calm as possible. He needed them to feel secure. Needed them to feel like they had the upper hand, so that their defeat could be even more sweet. 

Finally, he reached his hand up to the door and knocked. His badge digging into his palm to keep his claws in. When the door opened, he gave the most neutral polite smile he could muster. 

"What do you want?" The greeter snipped.

Derek fought with a growl deep in his chest as more of Stiles' scent hit his nose. Namely the faint scent of blood. He held back as he lifted his badge to show the man. 

"Deputy Derek Stilinski-Hale, Beacon County Sheriff's department. Where is my husband?"

The man at the door may have only given a microscopic flinch. But his chemosignals were through the roof. Nervous. Anxious. Fear. 

"I don't know who you're talking about. What's going on?"

_Lie._

Derek shoved his badge back in his pocket, giving him another moment to collect himself. 

"I'll give you one last try. Because I really am trying so very hard right now, not to kill you. And I want you to think carefully about how you answer me.” Derek’s eyebrows twitched. “Where are you keeping Stiles Stilinski-Hale?"

The guy shrugged. "I don't know who you're talking about."

_Lie._

Derek breathed in deeply. His exhale was a feral roar as his whole being melted into a full beta shift. 

The guy in front of him screamed at the display and ran from the door. Derek jumped into the entryway. He heard the others tear into the house from their hiding places. And took on the onslaught of guards who pounced on him. Derek pulled his gun from the holster at his hip. The others used defensive maneuvers and their strength, instead of tearing them to shreds like his wolf wanted, so the scene would be easier to be explained away later. 

He fought off his attackers with his superior strength and speed, incapacitating many, shooting others. He met the rest of the pack in the middle of the house after they dispatched their fill. 

"I caught a scent of him coming from the basement door." Isaac supplied helpfully. 

Derek nodded, still in his beta shift. Unable to pull it back while they still had not succeeded in extracting Stiles.

"Thank you, Isaac. The rest of you can go. We don't want you to get caught."

"What if it's worse downstairs?" Scott snapped. 

"We're not going until it's done and we have Stiles." Malia growled. 

Derek dug his claws into his palm to calm himself. "Jordan will help me from here. The backup is on their way. You can't get caught or we are all screwed."

"We'll hear them coming and leave before it's too late." Cora jumped in. "Let us help!"

Derek growled, glancing down at his cousin and sister’s bellies in different stages of swelling. Even that wouldn’t stop them, especially if Derek pushed further. It wasn’t wise to get between mama wolves and their kin. He decided not to say anything as he pushed past them to the door where Stiles' scent was slowly seeping from. He paused to concentrate on what he heard below them. They were ready and positioned at the bottom of the stairs. 

With one more roar, Derek shoved the door off the hinges and waited as the bullets tore up the stairs into the wall of the landing. Jordan pulled Derek back, already stripped down to his briefs. The hellhound shifted, engulfed in fire, in front of them before leaping onto the basement landing.

They could hear the screams and muffled curses amongst the volley of gunfire. The hellhound let out a terrifying snarl as he leapt down the stairs and into the crowd gathered, with a surge of flames in his wake. 

As the gunshots lessened, the screams increased. Derek tore down the stairs at the sound of his cue, with the others following close behind. 

The packs made short work of the rest of the crew. Gunshot wounds and broken bones all around them. Among the fray, Derek found and held Richardson at his will. The reason Stiles was here. The man that tried to take his mate away from him. 

The Alpha had him on his knees. His claws poised at his throat. Eyes blazing the angriest red. 

"You took my husband from me!" Derek snarled. 

The wolf could hear his mate talking in the other room, but couldn’t make out the words as he stayed focused on his enemy. 

"He cost me a lot of money. And a court case. I couldn't just let it slide." 

"Money is not more important than a life! That's my whole world you took away."

Derek felt the hand on his shoulder but was undeterred. 

"Derek." Cora started calmly. "Don't do this. You have your family to think of."

"That's who I'm doing this for." He growled. 

"Not like this, Alpha." Isaac stepped in. "They need you."

Derek glared down at the man who dared to get between a werewolf and his mate. His anger still burned hot. 

"I hear sirens." Malia interjected. "We've gotta get out of here."

"Derek, just cuff him and get Stiles. Get him out of here. Now!" Scott yelled. "Just please get him out of here." 

Scott and all the betas took off up the stairs. 

It wasn't until a fully clothed Parrish clapped him on the shoulder that he looked away.

"Take care of this. I'll go meet with backup."

Derek grunted as the deputy left him. Reluctantly, he pulled the cuffs out of his pocket and slapped them on his prisoner. 

"You're pathetic." The thug mumbled. 

With a snap of his hand, Derek broke the guy's elbow. He let him tumble to the concrete floor, wailing in agony, as he walked away. "It's not nice to talk about yourself like that." Derek snarked.

As Derek strode over to the door that led to Stiles’ private prison, he heard the others overhead. Arresting the crew members that were still alive. He made it to the door and pushed it open. The sad excuse for a lock giving little resistance to his Alpha strength. 

Entering the room, he was overwhelmed with the scent of Stiles’ blood, sweat, fear, and seething anger. He quickened his step until he turned a corner and saw him there, tied to a chair. Derek's shift finally receded as their eyes met. He almost broke down in tears at the sight of him, cut and bruised and bloody. 

"Derek." Stiles whispered, as his warring emotions finally gave way from anger to sad, happy tears of relief. 

His wolf tore at him to _protect mate_. But he kept his head about him. 

"I'm sorry, baby. I just have to document. We need this guy to go away for a long time."

Derek quickly pulled his phone out and snapped a couple photos. Then dropped to his knees in front of his husband, he snapped the restraints at his ankles. His hands came up and gripped the chair to keep his shift at bay now that they weren't alone. 

"I knew you would save me, Alpha." Stiles finally said. 

Derek looked up at his mate and his eyes started to fill with unshed tears.

"Always, my love."

As the other officers milled about, Derek took their distraction to get up and snap the zip ties holding Stiles' hands to the chair. 

Once free, Stiles didn’t waste time stretching his arms to wrap around his husband’s neck. 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Derek whispered into his ear. He inhaled deeply to ground himself with Stiles’ scent. Derek slipped his arms under Stiles and hoisted him up. His young husband wrapped his legs around his waist for added support, as Derek straightened and walked out of the room and upstairs.

“Do you remember when you were a fugitive and holed up in my room?" Stiles whispered into Derek's ear, distracting himself. "When you pushed me against the door, I had the strongest urge to just kiss you. But I was too scared to make a move.”

Derek smiled sadly, at the memory, as he sniffed back a tear. “Yea. I know. Me too.”

Noah stopped them on the porch, hugging both of them as his breathing and his heart started to settle. "Get your husband to the hospital, son." Noah smiled sadly, with misty eyes. 

Out onto the roundabout driveway, Derek didn’t stop walking until he got to the ambulance. He noticed the back doors were open, so he jumped up into the back and sat him and Stiles down on the clean gurney. Derek, still tangled in Stiles’s arms, took a deep breath and the floodgates released. Everything he pushed aside in order to keep his focus on finding Stiles was now surging forward. There was nothing in his way anymore, nothing to keep him from letting it all go. No more excuses. Stiles buried his forehead into the crook of his neck and rubbed at his back lovingly.

“I knew you would come for me. I just knew it.” Stiles murmured into his ear.

“Always. I will always come for you.”

“I want to see Max.”

Derek wiped at his tears. “He's with Melissa. Just wait until we get you home. We don’t want to traumatize our son by visiting you in the hospital like this.”

Stiles leaned back and gazed into Derek’s eyes.

“He’s been ours since you’ve come into our lives. You know that.”

“Yea, and you say stupid things sometimes.”

Derek nodded. “I do.”

Stiles dipped his head as the EMTs started boarding the ambulance. “Please, tell me this is over, Derek. Can I finally live without fear of him?”

Derek reached over to pick up Stiles’s chin as a teardrop fell and landed in his palm. “Don’t you dare be afraid of him. That man should be pissing his pants right now. His biggest mistake, aside from taking you, was underestimating your husband and what I will do for you and our family, to keep you safe. You know what that is? Anything and everything, that’s what.”

A blond EMT sat opposite them, fixing rubber gloves onto her hands as the vehicle started up and down the driveway. “You’re a lucky guy… Kyle, is it?”

“Stiles.” The men corrected in unison.

“It sounds like you have one hell of a dedicated partner. I wouldn’t mind a big strong man coming in, saving the day, and sweeping me off my feet.”

Derek placed a hand gently on Stiles’s knee. “Well, he’s saved me so many times; I figured it was only fair.”

Stiles responded with a goofy smile as the lady began to check him over and the ambulance headed down the driveway.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?
> 
> 3 more chapters left! ❤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaxation and reconciliation

***

Derek and Stiles were curled up together in the living room. A crossword puzzle book in their laps as they took a moment to relax while Max took a power nap. Everytime Stiles would wince, Derek's hand wrapped around his wrist and drew out whatever pain he was feeling. So Stiles was feeling pretty good, despite the black eye, bruised ribs, and multiple lacerations. At the end of the day, he got pretty lucky that it wasn't worse. Nothing actually broken, just really very bruised. 

He was given a week of medical leave from the museum. Not that he would actually need that time. But then Derek was placed on suspension while they did an investigation into his actions of playing Stiles’ savior yet again. But this time it was on police business, on the clock, and without a warrant. That was frowned upon, even though there was a positive result. So, the couple got to spend some quality time together.

"Slimy." Stiles pointed to 16 across. 

Derek shook his head lightly. "I think it's slick."

"Unctuous is unflattering. Slick is too cool. Like you in your leather jacket and shades, that's slick. See?"

Derek hummed in concentration. "We'll come back to that."

It seemed so domestic, and to be honest, elderly couple territory. But there was something nice about the mundane moments, especially after a crazy, harrowing event. Stiles had no problem doing nothing special and acting like an old man, as long as it was with Derek. Grocery shopping, gardening, cooking, doing laundry; all the menial domestic stuff with his favorite Sourwolf by his side. Until death do they part. 

"You smell like old newspapers." Derek mumbled. 

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Don't go ruining our domestic bliss with your wolfy observations. What does that even mean anyway?"

Derek snorted. "You smell like that when you're getting nostalgic or reminiscing. In a happy way, usually."

Stiles patted the back of Derek's hand. 

"We should probably wake the pup soon." 

"Yea, I'll get him. You want to start getting ideas together for dinner?" Derek asked. 

Stiles leaned in and planted a tender kiss to his favorite pair of lips before moving off of Derek, so he could get up. 

He paused, curiously, when Derek stiffened beside him. A moment later the doorbell rang. 

"You should get that." Derek said. 

Stiles glared at him, mouth agape, like he had 4 heads. "You never let me… ugh, nevermind, you know who it is. Fine."

He's not sure if it's the werewolf in him, the Alpha spark, or both. But when Derek was home, he always refused to let Stiles answer the door unless he knew who was there. By their heartbeat, or the way they breathed, or the way they walked. But then sometimes he didn't let him answer even if he knew who it was. Then again that was usually when the visitor was there for him or official pack business.

Stiles huffed in resignation. He made his way into the foyer with Derek hot on his tail. As he stepped forward to answer, Derek stayed back in the archway to the living room. Stiles found it odd that he was giving him space. Shaking the thought from his head, he opened the door. 

The last person he expected to see standing on their front porch was Lydia Martin. Dressed in a very conservative but adorable printed silk blouse and mini skirt with sky high heels. Her strawberry blond locks tousled just so about her shoulders. And a look in her eyes, as she surveyed the damage of his face, that he's not sure if he's ever seen. Was it guilt? Contrition?

"Stiles." She said. But it was less like a greeting, than an observation. 

"Lydia? Wh- what are you… doing here? What brings you to town? I mean…"

Her green eyes appraised him thoroughly. No doubt observing the changes in him, the bruises, the cuts, the hair, the stubble. "I heard about what happened. And I couldn't…"

She took a deep breath before she continued.

"I couldn't live with myself if something had happened to you, something… fatal, without resolving everything. I know that I'm just being childish, holding a grudge when it takes two to tango. And, if I'm going to be honest, I've missed you."

Stiles stood there frozen, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

"Would I be able to give you a hug?"

Lydia’s sharp eyes flicked over Stiles’ shoulder, as if she were actually asking the question to Derek. By the grunt that his husband gave, he seemed to have begrudgingly given his permission. 

"You're asking him? What about asking me?"

"I did ask you. I just cleared it with him too. Now come here. You look like you could use one."

And she was right. 

Stiles shuffled directly into her open arms and let the petite woman hold him for a moment. It was only broken by a very obvious clearing of the throat behind them. 

He pulled himself from her grasp and stepped back across the threshold. 

“Your highness, I believe you’ve already met, my husband.” Stiles teased.

Lydia’s expression turned fond as she regarded the Alpha with a small smile. “Not since he’s achieved this lauded title. Alpha, thank you for allowing me into your home.”  
She nodded respectfully.

Derek smirked at her. “You don’t have to be so formal, Lyds.”

“Always better to start out formal, just to be safe.”

“Miss Manners for Werewolves.” Stiles snorted.

“Come in.” Derek offered. “I need to get the little one up from his nap, so it’ll give you some time to talk before dinner.” Derek started towards the stairs. “You are staying for dinner, right?”

Lydia smiled fully at him. “How could I refuse an offer like that? Thank you! Would you mind if I invite a plus one?” 

Derek rolled his eyes playfully. “If you must.”

Stiles eyed Lydia and his husband’s retreating form. “Umm, am I missing something? You’re not single? And… my traitorous husband knows who it is?”

Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room. She prodded at Stiles to sit on the sofa and she demurely smoothed her skirt down her backside and sat beside him. “I had asked that nothing be divulged until I could speak to you. I would rather it come from me than you be surprised by the news.”

Stiles chuckled. “I’m surprised Scott didn’t spill the beans.”

“I actually haven’t spoken to many people in quite some time.” Lydia admitted, as she adjusted her flawless strawberry blond waves before turning to Stiles. “I’m sorry to have ended things like I did. But I wasn’t sure if you would’ve accepted any other way. I felt that ripping off the bandaid was the best so it didn’t linger.”

Stiles cleared his throat as he looked away to think and form his words carefully. 

“It took me a while to come to terms with it. I blamed myself a lot. But that’s not on you. I was not dealing with it. I was shoving it aside like I normally did then. I’ve been working on that in therapy. I have a nice Supernatural-friendly psychiatrist and we do sessions over video chat. Which is a huge help with having a kid and two crazy jobs, let me tell ya.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.”

Stiles shook his head. “Don’t be. That was my mess, and it started well before we were even friends. I carried a lot of this shit around with me, Lyds. I should be apologizing to you for letting it ruin everything. But…”

“But it didn’t ruin anything it wasn’t meant to." She reasoned. "You have everything you ever wanted.”

“I thought I wanted you.” Stiles admitted.

“Until Derek walked into our lives. I know that things between us only heated up because he had left. I’m not stupid. I saw how you two were together, once you actually got over yourselves.”

Stiles snickered to himself. Leave it to Lydia to lay it all out there.”You caught me.”

“I miss this. Us. Just being friends. Talking to each other. Solving mysteries.”

“Well, Dr. Martin, let me know when you want to consult on some FBI cases. We could always use some intelligent input.”

Lydia scoffed. “I still have to complete my dissertation before that happens. But I will keep that in mind.”

Stiles lounged back against the sofa, giving his friend a playful flick on the arm. His eyebrows raised. “So are you going to tell me? Or are you planning on distracting me some more?”

“Sometimes I forget how sharp you are despite all your rambling and flailing.” Lydia teased.

Stiles pulled a face. “Uh, I’ll have you know I have grown out of the flailing. I am no longer an awkward teenager. Now stop delaying the inevitable. Who are you dating?”

Stiles watched her pretty green eyes light up and she delicately swiped a strand of hair from her face. “Like you, I have been denying a pull that I’ve been feeling for a long time. Though I feel there was still a lot of growing up to do… on both of our parts.”

“Is this leading to a reveal at some point?” Stiles scowled at her.

“Oh, for the love of… It’s Peter.”

Stiles choked on air. Lydia helpfully patted him firmly on the back. “Peter Hale?!” He gasped with indignation.

“Uncle Peter? Is he coming to dinner?” Max croaked, rubbing sleepily at his eyes as he stood at the archway from the foyer. 

“He is!” Lydia told him enthusiastically. “And you must be Max.”

The little curly head bobbed up and down. “Are you a princess?” The little boy asked innocently.

Everyone laughed heartily, including Derek who stepped into the doorway behind their son.

“I don’t trifle with small titles.”

Stiles leaned forward to regard his son. “She’s more like a Queen, honey.” He added.

“Uncle Peter’s Queen?” Max asked. “Does that make you my Auntie?”

If Stiles wasn’t mistaken, he could swear Lydia’s face lit up. A slight blush graced her cheeks. And he liked to think that he came to know quite a bit about her when they were together.

“Soon, sweetie. Very soon.”

Derek and Stiles both straightened at that. 

Lydia glanced between them, clearly amused. “I know he’s bought a ring. He’s not as sneaky as he likes to think he is. Not anymore anyway.”

Stiles closed his gaping mouth and latched onto the one thing he could handle at the moment. “Hey Max, this is your Auntie Lydia. Queen Martin, this is our son, Maxwell Alexander Stilinski-Hale.”

Lydia held her arms out in front of her and made grabby hands at the toddler. He immediately ran over to her and gave her a very wolfy hug. 

“Oh boy. You are strong, little one.” Lydia remarked.

“I’m sorry.” Max’s little face scrunched into a grimace as he pulled away. “Papa, can I show Auntie Lydia now too?”

The little boy looked back for his Alpha’s approval. 

“Yes, it is ok to show Auntie Lydia your wolf. Why don’t you try to figure out what _she_ is.”

Max turned back to her, quizzically. “But she’s a Queen. And she smells like…” Max sniffed the air. His eyes shifting gold. “Like strawberries and… the woods after a storm, kinda like Daddy but without the electric smell."

"What do you know about other Supernatural creatures, Max?" She asked him, as she pulled him up to happily perch on her lap. 

Max tapped a finger to his lips. "I know Mr. Jordan who works with Papa and Dziadzia is a hellhound. And Auntie Malia is a coyote. And Daddy is a Spark so he can do some magic tricks and stuff. I can change my eyes now. Like this."

The little wolf blinked, and his eyes shifted from beta gold to his more human blue for her.

"And I'm getting stronger. My nose is getting better. And my ears too. What can you do?"

Lydia listened attentively to his rambling with a pleasant, serene smile. 

"Well, Max, I'm called a Banshee. I can hear messages from those who have…” Lydia tilted her head slightly to consider her words. “... crossed over."

Max nodded thoughtfully. "Can you talk to my Grammy Talia or Babcia?"

Lydia looked between both fathers and each appeared to be a little verklempt at the surprise mention of their dearly departed mothers. 

"I'm sorry, honey. It doesn't quite work like that. I don't actually know who gives me these messages. I'm just meant to warn people, so I can help them."

"That's a good thing." The little boy reached out and brushed Lydia's hair off her shoulder. "I like your hair."

They all chuckled as the serious moment passed.

Luckily, Lydia agreed to watch Max as Derek and Stiles got cleaned up to receive their guests and prepare for dinner. As Derek passed him on the way to the bathroom, Stiles grabbed his husband and wrapped him in a big hug. Stiles sighed into his shoulder and tried to keep the tears from his eyes. He wanted to keep it together for dinner.

“Thank you.” Stiles whispered into his ear.

Derek rubbed his back affectionately.

“Why are you thanking me?” The Alpha seemed genuinely confused.

Stiles pulled back a bit and looked into his husband’s beautiful jade eyes. “For letting me have that moment with her.”

The older man let out a contented sigh as he gazed into Stiles’ eyes. “I told you that I’d do anything for you. I know that you needed that. And with her possibly marrying into the family…I wanted it to come from her and I knew she was looking to reconcile. I couldn’t keep that from you.”

“You rarely get to have closure, let alone reconciliation.” Stiles agreed.

Derek nodded. “You were friends once and you can never have too many good people in your life.”

“Maybe around Christmas when you have to buy them all presents.” Stiles grumbled, teasingly.

The Alpha snorted. “Go get ready.”

Stiles gave him a quick kiss before parting.

Once Derek and Stiles emerged, they began preparing dinner. Lydia played a game with Max at the kitchen island so they could all be together and talk while they cooked. To any outside observer, this looked incredibly domestic. Like they were all part of a photo shoot for a home and gardening magazine with how perfect it all seemed. It felt so easy and like almost no time had passed. Yet at the same time, it felt like it had been decades since they last saw each other. 

Peter eventually waltzed into the house without knocking, to the surprise of no one, even those without werewolf hearing. Max jumped down from his trayless highchair on his own, and ran to him. Peter laughed unabashedly and played with the little boy in his arms. He slid up beside Lydia and gave her a kiss on the temple and a side hug since he was holding the kid. And Stiles totally caught the seemingly inconspicuous ass grab he gave her. 

“Hey, Peter. How are you? It’s been a while.” Stiles finally greeted him now that Max was done talking his ear off. He really did take after his father sometimes.

“I’ve been quite busy. Or I should say, someone’s been keeping me busy.” Peter winked in Lydia’s direction.

Dinner went surprisingly well for being thrown together at the last minute. Derek effectively kept Stiles from freaking out like he tended to do in the kitchen, by cooking most of the meal himself. Giving his husband time to enjoy time with their company. They talked even more as they ate. All in all it was a great night.

Peter even volunteered to tuck Max into bed after he crashed on the sofa. That freed up Stiles and Derek to cuddle on the couch, talking some more with Lydia after cleaning up. 

When Stiles and Derek tucked into bed that night, after some sexy yet gentle love making, they fell asleep soundly and happily. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> I do like Stiles and Lydia as friends. And I saw the appeal of them getting together. But ultimately I always felt that Stiles and Derek just had something special. Something more. 
> 
> I have two more chapters left to tie up the loose ends. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting pieces back together and typing up loose ends.

Stiles sat propped up against the headboard of their bed. Pillows and blankets bunched up around him. His laptop sat on a small lap desk over his legs. Derek walked in and joined him on the bed, pulling a couple pillows out of his way so he could squeeze in close to his husband.  
He wrapped a supportive arm around his waist.

“Are you ready for this?” Derek asked him cautiously.

The younger man took a deep inhale of breath and slowly let it out.

“Where’s Max?”

“Peter and Lydia took him out for a bit, so we can focus on this.” 

Stiles grumbled. “They didn’t have to…”

The Alpha raised a finger to shush him. “You are important, and you deserve this. Let us take care of our family.” 

Derek planted a tender kiss in the middle of Stiles’ forehead once he let go of any arguments that started to form in his mind.

When they finally got settled, the blank teleconference screen lit up with a call request. Stiles took another deep breath before he clicked on the Accept button. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing Janet’s pleasant, calming face. 

“Hello, Stiles. Derek. You’re looking well today. Do you know why I requested both of you in this session?”

The men looked at each other and then back at their therapist. Stiles opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and Derek just glared at the screen as if he were painfully constipated.

Janet smiled but didn’t laugh at them, although she probably wanted to with the way her lips pressed together hard. Bless her heart.

“Ok, I’ll put you out of your misery. The situation that you messaged me about, what you’ve just been through, isn’t something that I expect you to be able to get through without a little moral support. You’ve both experienced a very traumatic event. I feel it would benefit you both to talk through it together.”

They both nodded at her. Derek’s arm tightened around Stiles’ waist, hoping to ease some tension from the young man by reminding him that his husband was there with him.

“So, I don’t want us to shy away from the hard stuff. And I know you can do this. Stiles, you said that you told your father about your past sexual abuse when you were in the hospital. Please, if you can, tell me how that went. How did you feel about sharing that with him?”

Stiles looked like a deer in headlights. He felt his chest tighten at the fresh memory of having to explain his story to his father. In the hospital, sat on that uncomfortable bed, Derek’s hands gripped tight in his grasp, forcing out every word of his past association and current predicament with Michael Richardson. The look of his father’s face growing more and more irate, fists clenched tighter with every new revelation, as Tara, a “neutral party”, took down his story and his statement. The angry tears streaming down the old man’s face. But somehow Stiles managed to hold it together until Tara excused herself from the room and his father rushed to his side to hold him as tightly and carefully as possible given his injuries. He didn’t say anything. There was nothing he could say.

His hands rubbed together nervously, thinking about it all, before he started to pick at the skin of his arm. Derek reached down and grabbed the picking hand, placing it instead over his own arm. Stiles gave him a furrowed look. Derek nodded his head to signal for him to continue.

“You can do this.” Derek whispered his encouragement.

***

It was one of the most emotional sessions either of them ever had with Janet. When it was over, she advised them to give each other a hug for as long as they needed that contact. She quietly exited the teleconference as the couple held each other.

When they finally felt they could pull away, Derek leaned back and cradled Stiles’ face in his hands. “You amaze me. Do you know that?”

Stiles froze, his watery gaze met Derek’s.

“You are so brave. You’ve been through so much and still you don’t let that make you bitter or mean. You have such a beautiful, strong heart and I fall in love with you a little more each day that I have the privilege to be in your life.”

Stiles threw himself into Derek’s embrace again. The Alpha let them fall softly to the mattress beneath them.

“I love you… so much.” Stiles eked out through his tears. “And I can say all of that about you too. I could never ask for a better partner because no one is more perfect for me than you.”

Stiles could feel the rumble in Derek’s chest as much as hear the low growl at his husband’s praise.

***

Derek called Peter while Stiles showered. By the time, he was out and drying off, Peter and Lydia returned with Max. Derek left Stiles to get dressed as he went downstairs to his son, who he could hear just turned on Thomas the Tank Engine for the millionth time.

A notification chimed on his phone as Max distractedly waved his little hand at his father. Derek yanked his phone from his back pocket and saw the text from Agent McCall. Not something he was accustomed to.

_Rafe: Call me when you get this._

Stiles traipsed down the stairs just as Derek finished the phone call.

“Hey, babe. How’re you feeling?”

Stiles shrugged, but the older man could tell he looked lighter. His scent was more neutral, content. That made him feel a little better about what he was going to say next.

“Rafe messaged me. He wants me to come down to the Sheriff’s office. He needs my help to tie up loose ends.”

Derek didn’t need to say anything further. It was clear Stiles understood with how his eyes widened.

“Right now?” Was all Stiles said.

“It’s important. You know I wouldn’t leave you if I didn’t feel it was necessary. He’s requested the Sheriff lift my suspension so I could help.”

Stiles sighed. “And Rafe wouldn’t move mountains like that without cause.”

“Don’t worry, Papa. I’ll protect daddy.” Max shouted from the living room.

The house filled with tittering laughter, that they were all thankful for.

“Well, that’s settled. Our little wolf will look after me, and I’m sure Peter and Lydia will help too.” Stiles chuckled to himself.

Lydia popped her head out into the entryway. “Besides, Stiles and I still have some more preparations to make for the party.”

When she walked away, Stiles rolled his eyes and thunked his forehead against Derek’s chest. The Alpha snickered as he rubbed his husband’s head.

“I’ll be back home as soon as I can. I promise.” Derek mumbled into his hair.

***

At the Sheriff’s office, Derek met up with Parrish outside the interrogation room. Rafe popped his head out the door before walking into the hall, leaving the door open for Derek and Parrish to file in. Richardson's eyes widened comically. Agent McCall turned toward the new arrivals. 

"Maybe you can get something out of this guy." Rafe offered. 

Once out the door, Rafe whispered to Derek that the recording equipment is off. "Do your worst, Alpha. But keep him alive, please." 

Logically, Derek knew that a dead body in an interrogation room would be messy and hard to explain. Not to mention all the paperwork. He wasn't a fan of paperwork. 

Derek sat across the table from the detainee, Parrish stood back behind him looming over them like a bodyguard. The Alpha maintained an air of nonchalance even though deep down he wanted to tear him apart. 

"So, I've heard you've been doing a lot of talking. Just chatting to anyone who will listen about 'shapeshifters and aliens or something'. What did you hope to accomplish with that?" Derek asked.

Richardson smiled smugly at the wolf and Derek tried not to laugh at him for thinking he could possibly have the upper hand. "I'm going to expose you, animals. Blow this whole thing wide open. I've got money and power, people will listen to me. I'll have proof."

Parrish coughed to cover up an errant chuckle. Luckily only Derek could tell. He struggled to keep his own laughter in check. 

"Oh yeah. What proof do you have?"

Richardson shook his head. "I'm not telling you. You want to know so you could stop me."

Derek nodded, playing along for a moment. 

"Let me tell you something. The supernatural, or aliens as you put it, has existed since humanity began. Yet in millions of years, it has never been exposed. Even shown proof, people believe it's myth, a trick of the light, a mutation, before they would ever accept actual supernatural beings. The people who've tried to expose this, have been called crackpots, charlatans, and generally laughed at by the majority of the population. They are looked down on and have their lives ruined."

Richardson shook his head. "You're just trying to scare me because you're afraid." He shouted. 

Derek laughed heartily. "I'm afraid of you? No. I'm sorry. You don't scare me." The Alpha flashed his red eyes at him. The older man flinched back, sitting up pin straight, at attention.

"The reason that it's never been exposed is that there are very powerful people keeping it that way. People on both sides. The supernatural and even those against the supernatural. Because they both agree on one thing, that the general populace cannot handle knowing the truth. And they have the money, power, and the resources to keep it that way. Maintain the status quo."

"I'll unravel it all. Just watch." Richardson threatened. 

Derek looked to consider this for a moment. "You'll definitely try. And you might actually get somewhere. If you aren't killed first. See people who try to rock the boat, tend to get tossed overboard."

The older man blanched pure white at that. 

"If you don't get that far, you'll be painted as crazy, mentally unstable. They'll offer you a plea of insanity. And in Beacon County, a plea of insanity gets you sent to a mental health facility called Eichen House."

Derek smelled the sudden anxiety coming off of Parrish, adding to the mix with the prisoner's.

"Sounds like a nice place huh? Until you consider what else they hold there. See Beacon Hills is a hotbed of supernatural activity. And those that don't play well with others, the ones that aren't killed or can't be, they've been made a nice little home there. There are creatures there that make Parrish and I look like puppies."

Derek turned and shared a glance with Parrish. The deputy had gone stoic, probably thinking of his own encounters at Eichen House.

"And if you happen to make it out of Eichen sane, or alive. No one will ever believe what you have to say again, because you'll be tainted by the stigma of an insanity plea." Derek planted his palms on the table, making to get up. "Just something to think about."

"That husband of yours must really be sick, to let a thing like you in bed with him." Richardson tried to goad him.

Derek rose from the table with an audible growl, but refused to take the bait. "My husband is the love of my life. And you'll never hurt him again. Because you know that I can pull your intestines out through your throat." He flexed his hand, flicking his claws out to tease the man. A reminder of what he’s capable of. Pleased with himself, he strode across the room and knocked on the door to be let out. 

Once in the hallway, Derek caught a whiff of a familiar scent and spun on his heel to find Stiles sitting near the reception desk, in full view of the interrogation rooms. The Alpha gave Parrish a friendly pat on the shoulder before parting with him to attend to his mate. 

Stiles didn't get up until Derek stood in front of him. 

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked, smiling fondly despite himself. 

His young husband placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. "You really think I didn't know what you meant by tying up loose ends?"

Derek grunted, pulling Stiles into him a little closer. "I figured Rafe was keeping you in the loop, but I didn't want you to get mixed up in this again while you're still recovering."

"I know you're just trying to protect me, big guy." Stiles booped his nose. "But I guess I just wanted some closure. Even though my therapist tells me never to expect closure. I'm still going to look for it first before just doing the work myself."

They both turned, hearing the interrogation room door open. The assigned agents escorted the prisoner back to his holding cell. Richardson turned and glared at them for a moment. 

Stiles didn't shrink back in fear. He didn't even smell scared, just mildly annoyed. The little shit just wiggled his fingers in a condescending wave, before turning his middle finger up at the man. Derek chuckled at his husband's antics and the affronted look in the man's face before they tugged him back to holding. 

"That was cathartic." 

Stiles sighed into Derek's shoulder. 

"Now," Stiles continued, pulling back from the hug, and tangling his fingers with Derek's. "Let's go get dinner. Peter ordered Japanese food, spared no expense. Plenty of sushi and hibachi to go around. 

"Are you ok?"

Stiles gave him a small smile. "I'm getting there."

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> There is one more chapter left and that is an EPILOGUE. 
> 
> I have two questions for you. 
> 
> What Sterek story should I do next: Royalty Sterek or Gold Rush/Wild West Sterek?
> 
> Also; would you read if I wrote original fiction?
> 
> Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks ❤


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping everything up in a nice near bow, just like that ridiculous cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end...
> 
> But maybe not. I'm thinking about revisiting this storyline at a different time.   
> Thank you for taking this journey with me!
> 
> I have a poll at the end for what you'd like to see next from me. So, enjoy and I'll see you down there.

***

Derek trudged into the ensuite bathroom, wiping the sleep from his eyes. As he opened the door, he found Stiles in the bathroom buzzing his head with hair clippers. Stiles caught sight of him in the mirror. His eyes widened as if he were startled, but his scent didn’t match. He could only smell the sour apple of guilt coming off of him. 

"Sorry, I just - I couldn't stand it anymore. It's been growing since… it needed to go."

Derek smiled sleepily at his husband. "You don't have to apologize. It’s _your_ hair. Do you need help with the back?"

Stiles gaped at his reflection in the mirror. He nodded.

"This isn't the same one we use to trim…" Derek started as he took the clippers. 

"No!" Stiles cut him off, forcefully. "Why would I cut my hair with pube trimmers, Derek?"

Derek shrugged. "It's just hair. They look the same, that's all."

"Raised by wolves." Stiles muttered to himself, knowing full well Derek would hear him. The Alpha raised an eyebrow at him in the mirror before he got to work. 

Once he was finished cutting, he turned the clippers off and ran an experimental hand over the short hairs on his husband's head. A low rumble vibrated in his chest. 

"Full circle. It's like when we first met." Derek said. 

"I've grown up quite a bit since then."

"Filled out in all the right places.” Derek purred. “But I'm still just as crazy about you."

Stiles glanced over his shoulder. The look on his face could only be described as coy. The little bastard. "I need to get this hair off me."

Derek growled. "I need to get these clothes off you."

The men stumbled all over themselves, getting out of their clothes and getting into the shower stall. When they were finally under the steady warm stream of water, their lips pressed together along with the rest of their bodies. Derek’s hands roamed down his husband’s back to rest over the curve of his butt.

“Should I tell you what I’d like to do to you?” The Alpha practically purred, eyes flashing red momentarily.

Stiles breathlessly replied. “Yes, please.”

“If you will allow me, I will thoroughly clean your whole body.” Derek kissed him teasingly. “Then I’ll get on my knees, and lick you open.”

The younger man whined, helplessly turned on.

“When I’m satisfied, I will fill you up completely and fuck you so good that you develop a limp.”

Stiles snorted. Sure, he was super turned on but that was funny, okay?

“Oh, Derek. You know me so well. Yes, to everything but only if it’s a sexy limp.” Stiles teased right back.

They shared a brief laugh as Derek grabbed the soap and began to fulfill his promise.

***

“Knock, knock!” Cora bellowed from downstairs. Her voice loud enough for her brother-in-law to hear as well. Stiles and Derek parted suddenly, where they were standing at the top of the stairs, as if they were caught in the act and chuckled at their reactions. They practically tumbled down the stairs in their haste. As much as they enjoyed the occasional moment to themselves, they didn’t like going too long without their little wolf. 

Max obviously felt the same way, stopping in the entryway. The little boy jumped up and down with his arms outstretched over his head. Derek reached their son first. He stuck his index fingers out and Max gripped them tight so his father could lift him easily. But he made grunting and growling noises, pretending to struggle with his weight, that made the little boy giggle.

“Did you get even bigger overnight?” Derek teased him, wrapping the boy up in his arms.

The Alpha nuzzled his face into his son’s neck, scenting him enthusiastically. Max rumbled pleasantly at his father’s attention.

“Hey, big boy.” Stiles threw his arms around both of his guys. “You did it! You made it through a whole sleepover. I’m so proud of you!”

Max lifted his head and his little face beamed at Stiles. His hand reached out and dragged over his father’s buzzed head. “I wasn’t even scared. I’m a big wolf now. I can scare off monsters all by myself.”

“Of course you can. You’re my best Beta.” The Alpha gushed over his son.

Cora chuckled beside them, reminding the little family that they weren’t alone.

Derek glanced over at his sister, eyes downcast guiltily. “Sorry, Cor.”

The young woman scoffed at him. “I have no issues playing second best to this little guy. I would be worried if I wasn’t”

The Alpha’s face scrunched up dramatically. “Second?” He teased.

Cora smacked her brother across the back of the head as she walked toward the kitchen. “I’m your second. It’s in the title.”

“Hey, buddy.” Stiles started, getting the boy’s attention. “We’ve got something special for our special boy.”

The young man displayed his open hands, and Derek passed their son over to him. His hand slipped to the small of his husband’s back while they walked into the kitchen to retrieve Max’s present. Right there on the kitchen island in a single plastic cup, tied with a big red bow, was one large, elaborately decorated cupcake.

Max’s face lit up and his hands shot out to reach for it. Derek picked up the gift and handed it to their son.

“Can I have it now?” Max exclaimed.

Derek and Stiles exchanged a happy little look. 

“He did have breakfast.” Cora added, a cup of coffee pulled toward her face.

They nodded, and Stiles delivered the good news. “Sure, you can, honey.”

“Hold on.” Derek stopped them. The older man turned toward the pantry door and pulled out a booster seat. “We have one more present for you. Since you’re getting so big, you need a big boy seat. So now you can sit at the table just like us.”

Derek placed the booster on one of the chairs at the island. The little wolf eyed it skeptically for a moment before turning back to his cupcake. His little tongue stuck out, thinking about hoovering that cupcake, no doubt.

The Alpha cautiously slipped the cupcake from Max's grasp and set it back on the countertop. “Do you think you can get up there by yourself?” Stiles asked him.

But before the little boy could answer, he was climbing the slightly higher chair, pressed his hands onto the surface of the island and slipped his bum onto the padded booster. They all chuckled at the little one as he began tearing at the plastic container without hesitation. Cora set her mug in the sink and rounded the island. 

“I’ll see you in a bit, Max.” She called as a goodbye. But the boy didn’t acknowledge her. Finally feasting on his prize. 

She waved at the fathers as she departed. “I’ll be back just before the party in case you need me to set up.”

Stiles and Derek smiled at each other. They couldn’t believe how easy it was to get Max into his new booster. But just like his daddy, Max was definitely motivated by food. 

***

Once Stiles felt that everything was set up just right, all the food out on the table and covered. Coolers fully stocked. Barbeque manned by his father. He let out a breath and finally joined his own party. He popped the top off his beer and lumbered over to where his husband was speaking formally to Satomi. 

“Alpha Ito.” Stiles nodded with respect. “Thank you for coming.”

“I appreciate the invite to your territory and into your home. You are absolutely correct, Stiles. We don’t celebrate enough. I’m glad to participate.” She gave him a tight smile. “Alpha Stilinski-Hale, if you’ll excuse me. I smell the food.”

Luckily Derek and Stiles had a big backyard that led into the preserve, because it was filled with all the local allied packs, including Satomi's and Scott's. Theo and Liam chatted with Mason and Corey over by the swingset, as the kids played quite loudly. 

Malia and Scott brought baby Olivia McCall, who was starting to draw a crowd of people to coo over her. On the porch, Peter and Lydia were sat on the bench swing, chatting animatedly with Cora and Isaac. It had escaped nobody’s attention that Lydia was sporting a rather large diamond on her finger, just as she predicted. 

Liam called out to Lydia about being a grandmother, and she glared at him, causing the young wolf to tuck tail and run away. Theo swatted him on the back of the head, with a playful roll of the eyes.

Stiles leaned against the railing at the bottom of the porch steps as Lydia detailed that she was way too young to be considered a grandmother. “I’ve decided if I must have a title, that GiGi would be more appropriate.”

Derek made his way back to Stiles. A completely stacked cheeseburger in his hand that he offered to his husband. “I don’t want you to forget to eat, like you do.You can’t wait too long with this crowd or you’ll have nothing left.”

Stiles gratefully takes the burger from the wolf. “You always take such good care of me, Alpha.” 

The older man blushed slightly.

As he took a big bite, to placate the werewolf, Stiles glanced over his husband’s shoulder and almost choked on the food in his mouth. 

“Stiles?”

He slowly swallowed and cleared his throat as Dr. Lowry walked straight for them. A tall, thick build man accompanied her. He was of a similar complexion and countenance as Diana.

“I assume my invite was lost in the mail.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even realize.” Derek turned to Stiles. “Demetrius Lowry….”

“My brother.” Diana injected.

“Yea, he’s one of Satomi's betas.”

"Alpha Hale, you have a lovely home." Diana offered. 

Stiles' mouth still hung open, hearing her address his husband officially.

"It's Stilinski-Hale, but you can call me Derek."

"So, you…?" Stiles lost his voice again, pointing toward his chest. 

"Yes, I knew you were sporting a Hale Pack tattoo. That's a very old and important symbol. You don't really see it in modern day fashion. I knew right then who you were married to."

Derek reflexively placed his hand on Stiles chest just over where the tattoo in question was under his shirt. 

They continued to exchange pleasantries. Then out of the corner of Stiles’ eye he could see the Queen herself descend the porch steps gracefully.

“Excuse me. Is that Chanel?” Lydia inquired.

Diana smoothed her hands down the front of her short double-breasted romper. “Why yes, it is. I can see you have impeccable taste as well. Prada?”

Lydia tittered with laughter, her fingers fiddling with the tie on her sleeveless silk blouse. “Of course.”

“Dr. Diana Lowry.” Diana introduced herself.

“Doctor?” Lydia gasped.

As the women continued to fawn over each other, Stiles and Derek slowly back away. Quickly joined by Peter.

"One Lydia is enough. Now we've got two. This can't be good, for any of us." Stiles whispered so the women wouldn't hear him. He noticed Demetrius chuckle to himself as he backed away toward the porch.

When they were sufficiently out of range, safely near the barbeque with the Sheriff, they saw Parrish walk up the driveway and into the yard. And tagging along behind him, fingers entwined with his, was Danny. Stiles beamed at his new match making skills.

“I did that.” Stiles bragged quietly into Derek’s ear.

Derek groaned. “Yes, I’m aware. Parrish won’t shut up about it.”

“I’m so glad they’re happy.” Stiles said. He winced as he hobbled towards the newcomers to the party.

“Stiles, are you limping? Is everything ok?” Melissa asked.

Stiles met Derek’s eye as the Alpha face screwed up with suppressed laughter. “Don’t you dare.”

“I’m fine, Melissa. Thanks for asking.” Stiles offered with a glare at his husband. “I hope you’re happy with yourself.”

Derek chuckled. “But it’s a sexy limp.”

“At least it was worth it.” The younger man admitted with a shrug. 

Stiles gazed over his loving, ridiculous, devoted husband, and all their odd yet wonderful friends and family. He was ready for their next adventure, whatever that might be.

The Spark was disturbed from his reverie with the sound of Derek’s cell phone ringing.

Derek looked around at all the people here, wondering who the hell could be calling him. He eyed the screen after fishing it out of his pocket.

“Hello?”

His eyebrows scrunched together.

“Yes, this is Derek Stilinski-Hale.”

All the weres at the party turned their heads toward them, listening in obviously. Is there no privacy among wolves? Stiles already knew the answer to that.

“What? Are you serious?” Derek gasped.

The partygoers started to give a round of applause to whatever was happening on the phone which only frustrated, Stiles.

“Yes, I’ll call you back when I talk to my husband.” Derek added. “Thank you so much.”

Stiles eyed the Alpha skeptically. With a quick scan of his recent memory, he couldn’t imagine what the phone call could possibly be.

Derek hung up and immediately smothered Stiles in a hug. “We were approved!” He bellowed. 

Pulling back he cradled Stiles’ face in his hands. “The adoption agency, Stiles.” He reminded his husband.

The Spark’s face lit up with equal parts surprise and excitement. He jumped into Derek’s arms as the were swung them around happily.

“I guess it pays to be a well-known Alpha in good standing with a devoted mate.” Stiles teased him.

“Doesn’t hurt.” Peter interjected. “Congrats. Uncle Peter approves adding to the pack.”

Stiles froze, gazing into Derek’s devastating green eyes, and he could feel his whole world expand with potential. “We’re going to have another pup.” He finally got out.

“Yes, we are.” Derek agreed.

They had so much to look forward to. And they could do it like they do anything else they set out to do; together.

****

*The End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Now onto my next venture. I have two ideas for different AUs. But now I'm playing with the idea of continuing this storyline. So it's up to you:
> 
> Would you rather...
> 
> Sterek Gold Rush/Wild West AU
> 
> OR
> 
> Sterek Royalty AU
> 
> OR
> 
> The continuation of this story you just read "Getting Back Up"
> 
> ????
> 
> Leave a comment with your choice ❤


End file.
